UNA FUENTE FAMILIAR
by elenahedgehog
Summary: uno nace con una familia...pero esta en ti y en el destino el formar un hogar... todos siempre ponen a red y como su vida cambia al ir a underswap... pero como seria para caramel "swapfell papyrus" llegar a undertale con tale y clasic? volumen uno terminado... terminar un volumen te llena de determinacion para iniciar el volumen II
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1. DOLOR, DULZURA, SORPRESAS, LAGRIMAS Y SONRISAS**

 **PART 1 ORIGENES, CAMBIO DE VIDA**

UNIVERSE (SWAPFELL)

"y la próxima vez espero que atiendas tus deberes a tiempo… ahora limpia este desastre" dijo una voz fría y un tanto molesta "sssiii….mi..mmmi ….señññ…ñor" dijo una voz raspora y claramente con dolor…

El sujeto molesto salio de la habitación y en el piso estaba tirado el sujeto dolorido… cuando la luz del exterior ilumino la habitación…se pudo percibir una figura larga y esquelética en el piso….

"limpia esto papyrus, eres patético papyrus, una molestia, una plaga, un desperdicio de magia…. Debería haberte vuelto polvo hace mucho papyrus… pero tus lloriqueos a veces son entretenidos…"

La figura estaba tirada en el piso llorando "por que no lo hace por que no termina conmigo… ya lo ha tratado de hacer pero alguien siempre lo detiene pero nunca es el" dijo llorando….

Papyrus se levanto y tambaleante abrió la ventana y salio por esta… "ya estoy cansado…. Ya no puedo mas" dijo caminando tambaleante, sus ropas en sus brazos hechas tiras…

"solo quisiera por una vez en la vida… sentir lo que es cariño de verdad… el amor no existe aquí… tal vez en el otro mundo, tal vez lo haiga" dijo cayendo en el piso… cubierto de nieve fría….

En medio de esa oscura existencia… "quisiera saber lo que es el recibir cariño" dijo llorando…. "es mucho pedir el querer un poco de cariño" dijo llorando…

"HOI" papyrus se volvió para ver a quien estaba ahí "quien… quien eres?" "SOY TEMME…. Y SI PIDES TU DESEO CON MUCHA DETERMINACION, SE LOGRARA SOLO TEN DETERMINACION… ADIOS" dijo la criatura dándole un tipo de dulce…

papyrus sonrio y empeso a comer el caramelo…era rojo…. Y entonces un calor intenso empeso a recorrerlo…debía estar envenenado…tanto peor como mejor…. "solo quisiera sentir lo que es tener un cariño de hogar real…. Cariño… un poco de felicidad…amor" dijo y mientras su cuerpo brillaba rojo este exploto en rededor de una luz blanca que llego al cielo…

A lo lejos temme veía todo con una sonrisa sincera "HOI, SI, CON DETERMINACION EL SUEÑO SE CUMPLE" dijo y se marcho….

Todo dolia…abrió los ojos… y miro borroso alrededor… nieve… aun nieve…. Debía estar aun vivo… lastima…. Pero algo capto su atención…. El cielo estaba…luminoso?... como era posible?... y el aire… el aire… olia a nieve fresca y a suave escencia de pino…. Como era posible?... la nieve en snowdin olia a perro mojado y el aire apestaba a muerte….

"OH DIOS ES ESO UN MONSTRUO EN NECESIDAD LO QUE VEO? NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGO EL GRAN Y MAGNIFICO Y MUY GENIAL PAPYRUS TE SALVARA" … papyrus enfoco su mirada en el monstruo que prontamente lo tomo en brazos y ya cerca de el pudo ver…. Que era otro esqueleto como el…para ser exacto…era el?

"OH AMIGO MIO ERES CIERTAMENTE MUY PARECIDO A MI, LO CUAL ES MUY ALAGADOR…ACASO ERES UN ADMIRADOR? PUES NO LO DUDARIA, VEN AMIGO MIO MI HERMANO, DEBE ESTAR EN CASA A ESTA HORA" papyrus se que do paralizado del miedo…. Si este era otro el… quiere decir que el hermano debe ser…

Rápidamente trato de salirse del agarre… "AMIGO CON CALMA CASI TE CAES… HMMM… ESTAS PREOCUPADO Y TEMEROSO POR ALGO?" papyrus lo miro valla este sujeto lo leyó claramente

"ESTAS PREOCUPADO POR… MI HERMANO? NYEEEHEHEHEHEHE… NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGO… MI HERMANO AUNQUE NO ES TAN MAGNIFICO COMO EL GRAN Y MAGNIFICO PAPYRUS, ES CIERTAMENTE MUY GRANDIOSO Y COOL… AUN QUE SEA UN LAZYBONES… CIERTAMENTE ES GRANDIOSO… SU MAGIA ES MUY GRANDIOSA… Y CIERTAMENTE SERA CAPAZ DE AYUDAR A TUS HERIDAS EN NECESIDAD NYE HEHEHE"

Papyrus miro esa familiar forma de casa… pero ciertamente era mas hogareña y ciertamente mas agradable a la vista… papyrus empezó a temblar… "OH NO AMIGO ESTAN TEMBLANDO OGH DIOS ESTAS HIRVIERDO NYO HOHOHOHO::: SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" dijo pateando la puerta, desde la cocina salía el recién nombrado sans

"que pasa bro?" dijo el…. Papyrus volteo a verlo… su voz ciertamente no era la misma, era mas grave y tranquila?... algo suave y calmante, y ciertamente al verlo no era nada parecido a su hermano…

Papyrus miro a este sans… era mas alto que el suyo, de huesos ciertamente mas gruesos… algo de este sans le provocaba escalofríos, tanto en el mal sentido como es… uh? Este era un sentimiento nuevo… seria en el buen sentido?

"SANSSSS ENCONTRE A UN MOSTRUO EN NECESIDAD, Y NO ES CUALQUIER MONSTRUO, ES OTRO ESQUELETO COMO NOSOTROS CON UN GRAN PARECIDO A MIIIIIIIIII" dijo papyrus energético al sans calmado… sans calmado lo miro y el pudo ver que detrás de esa mirada calmada lo acababa de escanear… el sabia de eso el poseía ese poder pero ciertamente su hermano no… este sans parecía ser… mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba….

"vaya bro, este chico parece haberla pasado mal… pon lo en el sofá, yo revisare sus heridas" dijo y papyrus energético lo coloco en el sillón… el se acurruco haciéndose un ovillo tratándose de proteger de lo que este sans pudiese hacerle… sans lo miro y a largo una mano hacia el… cerro los ojos esperando el impacto… pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe fue la suave caricia de esa esquelética mano en su cabeza acariciándolo suavemente mientras irradiaba una suave y calida magia que le recorria su ser.

Sans le sonrio… "calma chico, no te hare daño… es demasiado esfuerzo y soy bastante perezoso para eso… parece que la has pasado mal eh?, no te preocupes no indagare mas de lo que tu estes dispuesto a compartir..." papyrus asintió "tu eres de otra dimencion verdad?" papyrus lo miro confuso pero el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos le dio a entender a sans que el pobre ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a su mundo.

" _bueno te contare un secreto… lo que te paso es ya algo probable de pasar, a veces la determinación de un monstruo es capaz de ejercer un efecto en la barrera entre dimensiones… lo que causa que con bastante determinación del deseo de un monstruo este puede ser capaz de viajar entre dimensiones… lo malo es que muchas veces solo es posible el viaje cuando ambas dimensiones están orbitando en el momento una cerca a la otra… lo que creo que es que eso te paso a ti, ya han venido a nuestro mundo varias versiones nuestras que con el tiempo encuentran la manera de volver a su mundo… algunos pacificos otros no tanto… te dare la misma opción que a ellos… puedes quedarte con nosotros si asi lo deseas a mi hermano le dara gusto tener mas compañía alrededor… solo una cosa…intenta…algo…contra el…..y tendras…un mal rato…..capishe…..?"_ dijo el sans calmado haciendo su magia volver el aire lúgubre y con una mirada aun mas terrorífica que su señor sans….

El asintió y sans le dio una sonrisa calmada, le palmeo la rodilla "buena charla amigo y no te preocupes este mundo es bastante tranquilo, no tendras problemas aquí siempre y cuando sigas la única regla ok?" el asintió…

"HERMANO HE VUELTO CON ROPAS PARA NUESTRO AMIGO" "chico por que no tomas una ducha caliente eso ayudara a tus huesos, y cuando salgas te sentiras mejor despues podras comer algo, que te parece?" el miro a sans y asintió

"AQUÍ TIENES AMIGO EL BAÑO ESTA AQUÍ NHYE HEHEHE" el asintió y entro al baño…. Mientras se bañaba ciertamente se sentía mejor… y podía escuchar la voz resonante del otro papyrus….

"OH ASI QUE EL ES OTRO YO DE OTRO MUNDO? COMO EL OTRO SANS QUE VINO ESA OTRA VEZ? Y SE QUEDARA CON NOSOTROS? QUE FELICIDAD, CREES QUE LE GUSTEN LOS PUZZLES, OH TAL VEZ QUIERA VER MI FINA COLECCIÓN DE PELICULAS DE METTATON… CREES QUE LE GUSTE EL ESPAGUETTI?...OH GRAN IDEA NO QUEREMOS SOBRE ESTIMULARLO CON MI GRANDIOSA Y MAGISTRAL COCINA, ESTA BIEN HERMANO TU COCINA YO ARREGLARE LA HABITACION" dijo el papyrus energético…

Cuando salio del baño traía una camisa que decía radical dude y unos pantalones deportivos, en sus pies traían una pantuflas que le había dado papyrus… al entrar en la sala papyrus tomo sus ropas de sus manos "OTRO YO PAYRUS ESPERO QUE LA DUCHA HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, POR FAVOR VE A LA COCINA A INGERIR NUTRIMENTOS DELICIOSOS MIENTRAS YO ASEO TUS ROPAS, DESCUIDA MI HERMANO NO SERA UN COCINERO TAN MAGNIFICO COMO YO PERO ES BASTANTE MAGNIFICO SIN DUDARLO" dijo sonriendo…

Papyrus entro a la cocina y vio a sans en la estufa sin su hoddie, se encontraba usando un sueter de cuello color crema con un delantal rojo con un chile en el hot stuff escrito en el… este al notar su presencia le sonrio "toma asiento chico la cena esta lista" papyrus miro la mesa y titubeante se sento en una silla mirándolo de reojo, sans le sonrio y le presento su plato de sopa, era al parecer sopa de tomate y aun lado queso a la parrilla… en pan con mantequilla… papyrus energético entro a la cocina se sento y sans le presento lo mismo.

"GRACIAS HERMANO" "oh de nada paps" dijo sans acariciando su cráneo… papyrus miro la escena en shock… este sans era tan… no tenia palabras para describirlo… paps espero a que su hermano se uniera a ellos y empeso a comer "GRACIAS POR LA DELICIOSA COMIDA HERMANO" "vamos paps no es para tanto, el cheff experto en la familia eres tu" "SI LO SE SOY UN MASTER CHEFF" "he si que lo eres bro, eres tan genial" dijo sans y el otro papyrus se quedo en shock…

"OTRO YO PAPYRUS QUE SUCEDE, ACASO NO ES DE TU GUSTO LOS ALIMENTOS, SE QUE NO ES ESPAGUETTI PERO TE ASEGURO QUE LA COMIDA DE MI HERMANO ES CIERTAMENTE DELICIOSA" dijo paps… "ummm" no sabia que hacer, sans le sonrio, se levanto y se sento a su lado, tomo el plato de sopa y le soplo un poco a la cucharada "abre grande ahhh" papyrus se sonrojo pero hiso lo que se le dijo y acepto la cucharada de sopa… sabia… sabia… a gloria…..sans corto el sándwich de queso asado en pedasos pequeños que de igual manera ofrecio a papyrus… la cena paso asi… sans alimentando a papyrus y paps ayudando al cortar cada pedazo de sándwich en pequeños trozos…

Papyrus derramo lagrimas durante toda la cena pero la dulce sonrisa en su rostro borro la preocupación de los otros dos esqueletos… esas lagrimas eran de felicidad…

Papyrus se encontraba mirando al techo… no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando…. Todo era tan bizarramente raro….. en su mundo era matar o morir, cada quien se procuraba lo suyo el compartir, el mostrar afecto y el tener piedad eran un suicidio, visto como señal de debilidad que debía ser erradicada…

paps había ofrecido compartir su grandiosa cama de auto con el nuevo invitado pero sans… suponiendo por la vista de papyrus… que igualmente era propenso a pesadillas, y no se hiba a arriesgar…. Sans le ofrecio su habitación, por lo cual paps la limpio lo mejor que pudo colocando sabanas y cobertores limpios al colchón de sans

"HERMANO CIERTAMENTE CUANDO POR FIN LE COLOCARAS UNA BASE ADECUADA A TUS APOSENTOS?" sans solto un "ummmm naahhh mucho trabajo, bueno paps listo para irte a la cama?" "OH NO ESPERA UNOS MOMENTOS, OTRO YO PAPYRUS ACOMPAÑAME DEBEMOS PREPARARNOS PARA DORMIR Y CIERTAMENTE ENCONTRARE UNA PIJAMAS COMODAMENTE ADECUADAS" papyrus miro a sans preocupado, sans asintió con la cabeza mientras sonríe "anda paps no muerde" dijo y asi papyrus fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación….

Momentos despues aparecieron ambos en pijamas, sans estaba en una playera color gris que decía chill my puns y unos pants grises usando pantuflas de conejito, papyrus no sabia que pensar, paps estaba usando un mameluco de tigre y papyrus por su parte uno de oso.. se sentía ridículamente contento, jamas había usado una ropa tan ridículamente comoda, sans les sonrio y los mociono para acostarse en el colchón "ESTAMOS LISTOS Y ACURRUCADOS PARA PODER APROPIADAMENTE CONTINUAR CON NUESTRO RITUAL DE DESCANSO NOCTURNO" dijo y papyrus estaba alerta a lo que podía pasar.

Sans les sonrio y apareciendo mágicamente un libro se sento en el piso frente a ellos y empeso a leer "fluffy bunny va de paseo" dijo sans y empeso a leer el libro… papyrus se quedó atónito, este sans, este sans era "INCREIBLE NO ES CIERTO? AMO ESTA HISTORIA" dijo paps… papyrus asintió… y se dejo envolver en el mundo de fantasías que esa suave y profunda voz le propiciaba dejándose caer en un suelo profundo.

Papyrus despertó de golpe… no era por haber tenido un mal sueño oh algo por el estilo, no era totalmente por lo contrario… se levanto de golpe cuando sus instintos de preservación le dijeron que estaba demasiado relajado… se vio en una habitación, que claramente no era la suya ya que su señor se la había quitado para hacerla un cuarto de torturas, y ciertamente no despertar en un suave y comodo colchón, totalmente opuesto al frio suelo de un rincón de la sala o del mismo cuarto de torturas… recordando su estatus actual de su vida, salio calladamente del cuarto y miro la puerta entre habierta de la habitación de este papyrus "paps" el estaba cómodamente arropado en su cama durmiendo con una sonrisa tranquila y pequeños nye hehes… entonces miro a la sala.

Sans, este sans, claramente no su sans, no su hermano, no ese sujeto jamas fue un hermano, era su dueño por que perros como el bestias estúpidas no tienen hermanos tan magnificos como el gran y magníficamente terrible lord sans, no, no, este sans era claramente nada como su hermano, papyrus se preguntaba, como hubiese sido crecer con un hermano mayor como este sans, el cual dotaba a este otro el, de mimos, palabras de cariño y de un aire de protección y adoracion que lo hacia sentir abrumado… y un tanto celoso de su contra parte….

Entonces un pensamiento llego a su cabeza… que haría ahora en adelante… que haría? Sans le dijo que otros viajeros habían venido y de igual manera se habían hido… que seria de el? También seria devuelto a ese infierno, y si no fuese asi que seria de el? Donde viviría? Para vivir uno debe tener trabajo, hogar y alimentos, pero para trabajar debía tener donde descansar y para descansar apropiadamente tenia que comer y tener un lugar donde hacerlos y sin trabajo no podría obtener dinero para asegurar lo demás….

Sin darse cuenta se había movido para yacer en el piso a un lado de el sans en el sillón, al parecer su presencia era como un faro para un alma quebrada como la de el, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre volvia a su señor al principio, necesitaba su protección, entonces sintió algo envolverlo y como un par de brazos lo cargaba… "hey chico el suelo no es un buen lugar para dormir" dijo sans… el muy despierto sans, el muy despierto otro sans, mas grande y de mas grandes y gruesos huesos, claramente mas grandes y fuertes y mas quita aliento que jamas el hubiese apreciado y estaba en ese momento siendo cargado en dichos brazos de huesos que claramente parecían poder apretarlo y partirlo en dos si asi lo quisiese pero tan calido y gentiles precionandolo suavemente contra su pecho mientras lo cargaba delicadamente hacia la habitación… colocándolo en el colchón como si fuese una preciada joya delicada y fina arropándolo con cuidado…

"lo entiendo chico, nuevo lugar tan diferente y a la vez similar debe estarte sacando de realidad, si quieres puedo dormir aquí contigo" papyrus lo miro y se sonrojo "me referia al suelo amor, pero si prefieres compartir la cama?" papyrus se cubrió la cara con la frasada "hehehe solo bromeo cariño, estoy acustumbrado a dormir donde sea el suelo no es mucha diferencia" papyrus lo miro mortificado y miro intensamente la puerta, acaso el otro el….

"wouwou calma esa línea de pensar chico, lo hago por que soy muy perezoso, en realidad es paps quien usualmente me encuentra en mis escondites de siestas y me trae a la casa para dormir ya sea en el sofá o en cualquiera de las dos habitaciones, una vez dure un mes siendo sonámbulo y papyrus tuvo que ponerme un pentiente con un cascabel para poder darse cuenta cuando me movia… hehehe aun siente la necesidad de buscarme cada vez que escucha un cascabel o campana ahora" dijo sonriendo con una dulzura incomparable…

Sans se levanto del colchón y se disponía a acomodarse en el suelo cuando una mano en su muñeca lo hizo voltear a ver a "por….fa…..favor….a…aqu…qui….con…nng….mi….go….?" sans sonrio "claro amor, lo que desees" dijo y se acostó junto a el, por su parte el otro papyrus….. no sabia que hacer la presencia de este sans era irresistible para alguien como el… se acurruco lo mas que pudo cerca de este sans sin tocarlo, con tan solo sentirlo cerca, sentir su magia calida y tranquila lo calmaba grandemente y llenaba un espacio en su alma que nunca antes había sentido o tal vez lo había hecho y olvidado... no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero rayos no deseaba moverse ni despertar, se sentía tan bien, tan calido y asalvo… he… ese sentimiento era nuevo… cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su estado…se quedo atonito del shock…

Estaba acurrucado contra este sans, usando de almohada el brazo del otro mientras lo abrasaba…. Miles de horribles pensamientos y mortificaciones pasaron por su cabeza hasta que escucho la voz del otro con un cierto tono de sueño "he, veo que eres un acurrucador y abrazador cuando duermes eh? Adorable… no te mortifiques amor paps es igual que tu, es mas es peor, el ya me hubiese convertido en su almohada para abrasar en este punto, esta bien cariño, vuelve a dormir, aun es temprano, en un par de horas paps usualmente me levanta para desayunar y nos vamos a trabajar, pero hoy es mi dia libre asi que si lo deseas después de despedir a paps puedes volver a dormir" dijo este sans alegremente.

Afirmativamente cuando paps despertó el bullicioso esqueleto los despertó a ambos una vez que termino de hacer el desayuno…. Hotcakes bañados en miel…. Delicia de los dioses….al igual que la noche anterior sans lo alimento mientras paps terminaba de cortar los panqueques por el…. Una vez terminado el desayuno sans sento a papyrus en la sala con una taza de chocolate mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes junto a papyrus… una vez terminado esto despidieron a paps y ambos se sentaron en el sillón en acompañable silencio mientras miraban la televisión.

Papyrus se acurruco junto a sans, sans sonrio y lo atrajo suave y lentamente para que descansase su cabeza en su regazo…. Papyrus dejo salir lagrimas al igual que una sonrisa cuando el otro sans le acariciaba el cráneo… se se sentía tan tan bien…sentirse… de cierta forma querido…. "ummh sabes chico… te importaría si te pongo un apodo?" dijo sans, papyrus se teenso cuando ele otro sans dejo de acariciar su cabeza….. se volteo en su rregazo para poder verlo mejor…. Sans tenia una cara relajada pero pensativa "es que seria algo enredoso decirles a ambos papyrus, bueno a mi bro le digo mas que nada paps…. Que tal PYRUS?" dijo sans

Papyrus se levanto del regazo de sans para verlo mejor… sans dejo caer una gota de sudor "bueno amigo piénsalo, seria confuso hablarle a uno refiriéndose al otro además si vamos a vivir juntos nos aria la vida mas fácil…. Papyrus se puso de rodillas frente a sans y sans pego un salto "EEP", papyrus lo miro con una mirada de un niño al cual le ofrecían un dulce y pedia que no se lo quitaran "me… esta…perm….mitiendo….. vivir…..aquii" sans le sonrio "claro chico, por el tiempo que quieras, se ve que eres un buen chico, asi que no hay problema" papyrus lo miro con una mirada que rompió a sans… era la mirada de alguien al que le habían ofrecido un manjar despues de haber pasado hambre…

"GGRA…GRACIIIASSSSS MIMIMIIIIIII SEÑORRRRR GRACIIIAASSS….. PROOOME…TOOOOO SERRRR… BUENO PROOOMETOO SER BUENO MI SEÑOR" dijo papyrus agachándose para….besar…su…. PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... "woooaaahhh chico no creo que eso sea muy higienico" dijo sans tomando a PYRUS de la mano y sentándolo de nuevo en el sillón "señor? No niño no, soy sans solo sans, en el multiverse me reconocen por clásico sans, en otras ligas me conocen como prime sans….. pero eso no se lo digas a nadie eh, solo llamame sans y si te encuentras con otros como nosotros solo llamame clásico ok… " sans lo miro fijo y su cara tomo un tono mas lúgubre…

"niño... como era tu universo?" pyrus lo miro fijo y desvio la mirada "déjame para fracearlo mejor… como era tu hermano TU SANS?" pyrus tomo airee y lagrimas calleron a mares de sus cuencos oculares… "bes…bestias…..malas….no…perroos inútiles…..nooo.. tienen…her…hermanos… solo…dueños…." Dijo pyrus…este era el fin…este sans le tendría asco ahora, este sans lo encontrara desagradable e indigno al igual que su señor… quien va a querer a una sucia besta como el..naadgh….. "hu,uh?" dijo cuando sintió al otro sans atraerlo a su regazo y abrasarlo con si, este le acaricio el cráneo "oh amor" dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para hacerlo mirarlo a los ojos "oh cariño cuanto lo siento, dios…ugh…dios como lo siento" dijo besándole su frente y abrasandolo mas fuerte contra el acurrucándolo en un ovillo en su regazo.

"solo tengo una pregunta y de eso depende lo que dire despues ok?" pyru asintió "tu quieres volver alla… a tu mundo me refiero?" pyrus lo miro, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho "no….." "entonces quédate…." Pyrus lo mijo asombrado "he creo que incluso paps quiere que te quedes de forma ilimitada amigo… hace mucho que no lo ve tan feliz, por mi chico te podrias a quedar con nosotros por siempre" pyrus lo miro conteniendo su asombro y las ganas de creer que esto no es un sueño

"pero se pero us usted dijo que… los los otros siempre …siempre se van" dijo el volviendo a llorar "eso es por que ellos desean volver a sus mundos, amor y a los otros…bueno se un método para devolverlos a su mundo cuando ellos causan desastres a este universo…y…. tal como se como devolverlos… se como impedir que pase, asi que que dices?, te quiers quedar con migo y mi bro y volverte nuestro nuevo bro?" dijo sonriendo…. La respuesta vino al ser prácticamente envuelto en un abrazo…. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR; SERE BUENO LO SERE POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR" san lo abrazo, "bueno pues agamoslo, llamare a paps y prepárate para ser tacleado en un abrazo" dijo sans…

-%%%%%%%%%%%%%-

Cuando paps llego a casa para el almuerzo y sans le dijo las buenas noticias, paps prácticamente tacleo a sans y a pyrus en el piso….

Lo que se debía ser no era muy complicado, solo debían hacer pensar al universo que pyrus era parte de el y eso era logrado con un link magci, paps le dio algo de su magia a pyrus y sans uso el mini CORE que tenia en su laboratorio para unir la nueva señar a la fructuacion de magia del undergound…y TADA listo….

"ENTONCES AHORA NUESTRO NUEVO Y QUERIDO HERMANO PYRUS NO TENDRA QUE PREOCUPARSE POR SER DEVUELTO AL OTRO MUNDO?" "asi es paps" "gracias muchas gracias, sans….paps…..mis…..bros…..mis…..hermanos…."dijo volviendo a llorar y paps lo abrazo y se solto llorando, cuando algo vino a su mente "HERMANO QUE LE DIREMOS A LOS DEMAS? BUENO ALPHYS, UNDYNE, TORIEL Y FRISK, GRILLBY, Y LA GUARDIA CANINA SABEN DE LOS MULTIVERSES, y cro que el rey asgore sabe pero no estoy seguro…. PERO Y LOS DEMAS QUE LES VAMOS A DECIR?" pyrus y paps se miraron preocupados y sans solo les sonrio… que el es nuestro hermano que vivía en la capital con algunos familiares y ahora se vino a vivir con nosotros por problemas de estrés por vivir en un lugar tan bullicioso" dijo sans

"OH HERMANO QUE LISTO ERES, VERAS PURYS NOSOTROS SOLIAMOS VIVIR EN LA CAPITAL CUANDO ERAMOS JOVENES CON NUESTRO PADRE SANS ME CONTO TODO SOBRE COMO LO PERDIMOS EN EL CORE Y SOBRE COMO NADIE SALVO GENTE QUE ESTUVO MUY MUY EN CONTACTO CON EL LO RECUERDA VAGAMENTE….. BUENO PERO DEJANDO DEL LADO ESO, SANS NO LES PARECERA EXTRAÑO POR QUE NO ESTUVO CON NOSOTROS CUANDO NOS MUDAMOS AQUÍ?" dijo paps

"oh ahí esta un detalle que encontré al escanear a pyrus aquí presente, pues paps el es menor que tu por dos años, diremos que es nuestro hermano menor y familiares lejanos pensaron que seria mejor para el ser criado por ellos…. Podemos decir que su antigua familia no lo trataba muy bien lo cual es cierto y que reciente mente esa familia se fue a vivir a un mas lejos en el underground y pyrus por fin vino a vivir con nosotros, lejos del estrés y bullicio de la ciudad" paps tenia estrellas en sus ojos

"HERMANO ERES TAN ASOMBROSO ES PRACTICAMENTE INFALIBLE Y COMO SNOWDIN CASI NO TIENE CONTACTO CON LA CAPITAL Y LA CAPITAL ES ENORME NADIE PODRA PROBAR LO CONTRARIO, ESO Y QUE TECNICAMENTE NO ESTAMOS MINTIENDO, SU ANTIGUA FAMILIA ERA HORRIBLE CON EL Y AHORA EL VIVIRA CON NOSOTROS"….

"esto…. Parece un sueño" dijo pyrus "PERO SANS Y QUE HAY SOBRE EL NOMBRE" "bueno solo diremos que tienen el mismo nombre pero segundo nombre distitnto , si nuestro rey es pecimo con los nombres, y los esqueletos nos nombran por fuentes de letras, quien podría dudarlo he… bueno paps tu seras SERIF PAPYRUS, y pyrus será SCRIPT PAPYRUS…. Ya todos saben que mi nombre es COMIC SANS asi que nadie pensara nada" dijo sans

"oye bro por que no vamos con muffet a almorzar y pasamos por su boutique de ropa, nuestro bro necesitas mas de un cambio y creo que seria mejor que eligiera cosas que sean mas de su agrado" "OH TIENES RAZON HERMANO; VAMOS QUERIDO HERMANO PYRUS VAMOS A ARREGLARNOS NO PUEDES SALIR A LA CALLE EN PIJAMAS Y TUS ROPAS ANTIGUAS lo siento mucho pero están irreparables PERO NO TE PREOCUPES PUEDES ES COGER ENTRE NUESTRAS ROPAS ALGO QUE TE SEA ACEPTABLE POR EL MOMENTO Y DESPUES PASAREMOS A LAS DEMAS TIENDAS A COMPRAR TU NUEVO GUARDA ROPA…NYE HEHEHE" si bro telas..toy diciendo que hoy sera Hilastico" "AGHHHH SANS TU Y TUS TERRIBLES CHISTES UGHHHHH" pyrus se rio calladamente y sans a carcajadas….. pero solo el tiempo dija como su vida como PYRUS continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1.**

 **Chapter 2… nuevo hogar nueva familia…es esto el paraíso?**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

Sans estaba con un hoodie azul, unos pantalones grises, tennis azules con las agujetas desatadas y un suéter blanco de cuello,

Paps traía su bufanda clásica, una camisa de manga y cuello color crema, una chaqueta café, unos pantalones cafés y unas botas de construcción,

Pyrus escogió entre sus ropas un suéter negro de sans, sans le presto su chaqueta ya que al parecer la semejanza a la propia lo calmaba…además de su olor…. Heehe…. Unos pantalones azules y unos convers negros…

Pyrus miraba alrededor de las cavernas con gran interés, froggits y demás pequeños monstruos los saludaban amigablemente viendo con curiosidad al nuevo esqueleto… algunos le decían el PAPYRUS NO PAPYRUS, ellos se rieron ante tal forma de pensar, llegaron con muffet, "hey bro porque no le mostramos la entrada especial a pyrus eh?" "OH ES CIERTAMENTE EXITANTE Y AMENAMENTE DIVERTIDA" pyrus asintió, y los tres se sentaron en el carrito con forma de panque…

Para resumir la experiencia fue tanto aterradora como emocionantemente divertida… las vueltas los giros terminaron los tres gritando y carcajeándose a mares con las manos en el aire en los giros y volteretas….

"que te pareció bro?" "fue….divertido…me gusto" "ES REALMENTE BUENO SABERLO HERMANO PYRUS"

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería pyrus se sorprendió al ver a la infantil y lindamente vestida muffet, la muffet de su mundo solía tener un bar y se vestía de forma vulgar… y el punto está en que solía ya que debido a sus precios exorbitantes y a la mala calaña que se metía ahí el co-capitan de la fuerza real lo cerro….. Eso y además porque pyrus gustaba de estar ahí…. No por las mujeres ni nada es porque era un lugar privado y además de que la única regla de ese lugar era que solo muffet podía eliminar a alguien… y mientras el fuese buen cliente y pagara sus deudas ella lo dejaba tranquilo….

"hola queridos fufufufu que es lo que les apetece ordenar?" Dijo muffet sonriendo amistosa-mente, los tres se sentaron en una mesa y miraron el menú… pyrus miro los precios y eran considerablemente más económicos que en su mundo pero aun así… estuvo renuente al pensar que ordenar…. Paps golpeo con su codo el de sans para que volteara a mirar a pyrus "he… no te decides bro?... no hay problema…hey muffet, un bufe muffet especial para mis bros y yo…estamos celebrando que nuestro hermano vino a vivir con nosotros" dijo sans guiñándole el ojo a muffet.

Ella sonrió "oh sansy no sabía que tenías otro hermano?" "ASI ES ESTIMADA MUFFET, ESTE ES NUESTRO HERMANO MENOR PYRUS" dijo paps… pyrus saludo tímidamente "hola" "hola cariño fufufufufu es una dulzurita tímida no es así" "he, es tímido con los extraños, solía vivir en la ciudad y la vida allá lo estreso demasiado, se vino con nosotros para vivir una vida más calmada" pyrus miro a sans… por que le decía esto a muffet? "oh ciertamente lo entiendo, espero que disfrutes tu estancia lindura, y por ser tu primera vez comiendo aquí les daré el 50% de descuento en el buffet, una docena de donas mixtas y un surtido de aperitivos para llevar" dijo guiñándole tres ojos a pyrus….

"gra…cias" dijo pyrus y muffet le sonrió…. Pyrus prácticamente derramo lágrimas al probar la comida… era deliciosa…. Sans y paps alentaron a pyrus a comer de todo y el pobre jamás se había sentido tan lleno en toda su vida… el no recuerda ninguna ocasión en que tan siquiera hubiese estado al menos satisfecho…. Sans sujeto su mano y le sonrió, paps de igual manera abrazándolo por los hombros.

Pasaron por la boutique de muffet y alentaron a pyrus a comprar algunas ropas, pyrus fue prácticamente jalado a los probadores por paps mientras sans hablaba con muffet… parecían estar…coqueteando?... un nudo se le hizo en el estómago a pyrus… aunque el no lo dudaría… sans era…increíble, quien no querría salir con el… paps y pyrus jugaron a modelarse varias ropas y al terminar pyrus se había comprado lo que paps nombro atuendos de salida, para cita, formal y genial y a la moda…

"todo eso esta bien bro, pero creo que deberíamos ver con cynamon si tiene algunos cambios con los que pueda estar comodo en casa" dijo sans… pagaron y cuando hiban de salida sans tomo todas las compras… "paps adelantate con pyrus, tengo un asunto que discutir con muffet, no te preocupes por las compras las dejare en casa y los vere en la biblioteca mas tarde" dijo guiñándoles un ojo y en el mostrador se podía ver a muffet moviendo los dedos de dos de sus manos mientras les guiñaba tres de sus ojos…

"MUY BIEN QUERIDO HERMANO, TOMAREMOS EL ATAJO QUE ME HICISTE DESDE WATERFALL HACIA SNOWDIN PATH" dijo paps y tomando la mano de pyrus se fueron "por…por que…sans…no..umhh vino?" dijo pyrus titubeante

"NYE HEHE UMMM… MI HERMANO..NYE QUIERO DECIR NUESTRO HERMANO..NYEHEHE… ES UNA PERSONA MUY CONOCIDA EN SNOWDIN, POR SUS MUCHOS EMPLEOS, NUESTRO HERMANO, NO QUIERE QUE BUENO, MEJOR DICHO DESDE QUE QUEDAMOS…SOLOS…. MI HERMANO AH TRABAJADO HASTA LA MEDULA…no le digas que dije eso jamás por favor… PARA QUE NUESTRA FAMILIA SIEMPRE ESTUVIESE BIEN… AMBOS TRABAJAMOS COMO CENTINELAS, YO ME DEDICO A CONTRUIR PUZZLES Y TRAMPAS ALREDEDOR DE SNOWDIN PARA ENTRETENER HUMANOS HASTA SU RESCATE, Y MI HERMANO SE ENCARGA DE SUPERVISAR LOS PUESTOS DE LA GUARDIA REABASTECIENDOLOS DE COSAS COMO ALIMENTOS Y KITS DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS…"

Pyrus miro a paps perplejo "no…no los… atrapan…por sus…almas?" dijo titubeante, paps lo miro triste…

"ASI ERA EN EL PASADO, PERO HACE DOS AÑOS UN NIÑO HUMANO CALLO AQUÍ Y SU VIAJE CAMBIO LA VIDA DEL UNDERGROUND PARA SIEMPRE, MI HERMANO ES MEJOR CONTANDO ESTA HISTORIA… BUENO COMO TE DECIA MI HERMANO TRABAJA COMO CENTINELA, TIENE VARIOS PUESTOS DE HOTCATS Y HOTDOGS, TAMBIEN TRABAJA EN EL METTATON RESORT HACIENDO STAND UPS DOS NOCHES AL MES, TAMBIEN LOS HACE EN GRILLBYS DOS NOCHES A LA SEMANA, TAMBIEN TRABAJA COMO ASISTENTE DE RESPALDO PARA EL CIENTÍFICO REAL, QUIEN ES APLHYS ELLA ES MUY BRILLANTE, NO TANTO COMO NUESTRO HERMANO PERO A EL NO LE GUSTA PRESUMIR ASI QUE NO LO DEMUESTRA….LAZYBONES…" dijo sonriendo mientras seguían caminando por el túnel que era iluminado por algunos hongos…

"PERO ALGO POR LO QUE ES CONOCIDO NUESTRO HERMANO ES POR HACER FAVORES Y CONSEGUIR COSAS ES ALGO ASI COMO UN TRADER… CONSIGUE COSAS A CAMBIO DE OTRAS O DE FAVORES… Y … y tiene otros varios trabajos que no me quiere decir, pero yo los conozco y se que el no esta muy feliz con ellos… pero se que algún dia me dira lo que sucede…." Dijo pensativo…. "LO MAS POSIBLE ES QUE MUFFET NECESITE DE LA ASISTENCIA DE NUESTRO HERMANO EN ALGO"

Pyrus callo y solo asintió "nuestro ..hermano… debe agotarse hasta los huesos" dijo y paps solto un grito ahogado, y tomo a pyrus se lo subio al hombro y salto en un agujero… en un minuto estaban flotando en una corriente de aire y de pronto se vieron en snowdin…. Pyrus se estuvo carcajeando todo el camino… jamas había podido decir chistes antes ya que…el que no será nombrado… se lo prohibio….

************************snowdin****************

Cuando llegaron a la salida del túnel fue saliendo disparados de una chimenea de adorno cerca del árbol de la plaza principal.. paps callo de pie y atrapo a pyrus en brazos…. "BIENVENIDO QUERIDO HERMANO PYRUS A SNOWDIN NUESTRO HOGAR…" dijo parándolo y tomándolo de la mano le empezó a mostrar la ciudad…. Pyrus se subio la capucha… tanta mirada curiosa de la gente alrededor lo ponía nervioso…. Y era por que no estaba acostumbrado y no sabia que esperar… a lado de una carpintería se encontraba un oso sentado en una banca.

"buen dia papyrus y….. papyrus?" dijo curioso mirando al pyrus "no es sans verdad por que si lo es vaya que cambio en dos días que no lo veo" dijo barry rascándose la cabeza.

"BUEN DIA ESTIMADO BARRY, NO ESTE NO ES MI HERMANO MAYOR SANS, PERO SI ES EN EFECTO MI HERMANO… DEJAME PRESENTARTE A MI HERMANO MENOR… (POR DOS AÑOS)… SCRIPT PAPYRUS, POSEEMOS EL MISMO NOMBRE DE PILA, PERO PARA DISTINGUIRNOS A MI ME LLAMAN COMO BIEN LO SABES EL GRAN PAPYRUS O PAPS NYEHEHE, Y A MI HERMANO LO LLAMAMOS…" dijo papyrus

"el dulce papyrus o pyrus para abreviar" dijo una voz detrás de ellos…

Los papyrus voltearon "HERMANO" "bro" dijeron y sans sonrio, "hola barry, veo que ya saludaste a nuestro hermano menor" "asi es sans pero no sabia que tuvieses otro hermano" "neee… el se quedo a vivir en la capital con algunos parientes pero el estrés del lugar le hacia mal asi que ahora vivirá con nosotros" dijo sans sonriendo, y tomando a paps y a pyrus de las manos se marcharon rumba a la tienda de cinnamon…

"no te preocupes bro la gente aquí es muy amable, solo están curiosos ya que casi nunca vienen extraños a snowdin y menos mostruos de la capital…hehehe…

Estaban felizmente caminando por la calle pyrus mirando todo con curiosidad, la gente lo saludaba sonriente y el no podía sentir ninguna mala vibra de ellos… fue cuando llegaron a la tienda de cinnamon, la conejita de color morado los saludo amenamente y mientras platicaba con sans, pyrus y paps se pusieron a ojear la ropa cuando algo atrapo la atención de pyrus… era un hoodie muy extraño y cuando paps lo miro se dio cuenta que eran un set de hoodies de varias tallas y colores, "SANS VEN A VER ESTO" "voy bro", sans sorio al ver lo que pyrus encontró "Ohhoho claro que si, ey cinnamon tienes este en azul y rojo" "oh si claro llegaron varios de esos y traen guantes que los combinan" "oh si traelos vamos bros hay que probarlos" "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "esta… bien"

Momentos despues los tres caminaron por snowdin usando sus hoodies idénticos, eran negros pero los adornos de peluche eran de colores distintos, los de pyrus eran naranjas, los de paps eran rojos y los de sans eran azules ( mx/listing/196089857/pawstar-fox-yip-sin-mangas-con-capucha) usando en sus manos guantes paws dedos libres color negro con los adornos de color…. Los tres usando camisas de manga larga de sus colores para ocultar sus huesos…

Pyrus sonreía tímidamente, se sentía tan bien sentirse parte de una familia… no recuerda haber sentido antes algo como esto… ni aun siendo joven…. Pasaron el dia comprando hasta que llego la hora de comer "oye paps va siendo hambre que tal si paramos en grillbys a comer algo" "ugh ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO ORDENARE UNA MALTEADA Y PAPAS SIMPLES TODO TIENE DEMASIADA GRASA" "ven bro es hora de que te introduzcamos a grillby" dijo sans tomando la mano de pyrus…

Este lugar se parecía mas a muffets de su mundo que a grillbys….. pero era claramente mas tranquilo y de un ambiente mas agradable… fueron recibidos por un coro de mostruos saludando a sans, una chica ave saludo a sans hacercandose a ellos "ey sans, veo que el rumor de que tienes otro hermano resulto cierto" "sip, este es pyrus vino a vivir con nosotros" pyrus saludo timidamente "es algo timido" "bueno espero que disfrutes vivir aquí amigo los dejo para que sigan disfrutando ohhhh y sans butter anda buscándote" sans puso una mueca "volvió a romper con el novio de la semana veo" "asi es y sabes lo que significa" "si y no estoy interesado y tampoco quiero que ande acosando a mis bros asi que grillby ordenes para llevar"…

"HERMANO AUN NO INTRODUCIMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO A GRILLBY NI AL ESCUADRON CANINO POR QUE TE QUIERES IR?" sans se ruboriso "umm he, veras um… conoces a butter la hermana de cinnamon verdad?" "ASI ES HERMANO UNA CONEJITA COLOR AMARILLENTA DE OJOS GIRATORIOS SI LA RECUERDO…. SANS QUE ES LO QUE ME OCULTAS?" dijo paps mirando a su hermano con un ceño fruncido y pyrus lo miro preocupado "he nada malo bro solo que ella es algo fresca por asi decirlo cada vez que rompe con alguno de sus novios y siempre he siempre" desde alrededor del bar todos dijeron en coro "SIEMPRE A TENIDO UN CRUSH EN SANSY PERO EL NUNCA LE A TIRADO UN HUESO HAHAHAHAHAH" sans se cerro el nuevo hoodie "ugh"

"OHHHHHH" dijo paps y pyrus pensó un poco "asi que… ella si te ve…. Que va a pasar?" dijo algo…molesto?... tan rápido habían crecido sus sentimientos hacia sus nuevos hermanos que esta sintiendo…celos?... "SE LE LANSARA ENCIMA Y TRATARA DE ROBARLE UN BESO COMO SIEMPRE HAHAHAHAH" sans gruño cuando el bar volvió a soltarse a carcajadas "QUEEEEEEEE? QUEEEE?" dijeron paps y pyrus… "no te.." "preocupes sans…" "butter vino" "temprano hoy" "nice vino " "por ella" a llevarla" "a casa" dijeron dogami y dogaressa… sans solto un resoplido de alivio.

"este boneman es bastante popular hahaha ugh" dijo doggo antes de que greater dog le llenara la boca de biscochos para perro…"bueno sin mas moros en la costa vengan bros hay que introducir a pyrus a todos" dijo sans pero paps aun lo miraba con cara de refunfuño…

Pyrus fue presentado a todos por sans y paps, estaban conversando con aron cuando pyrus miro a alguien acercarse al bar…una conejita amarilla con ojos giratorios… rápidamente fue a la barra donde sans estaba hablando con grillby "y esa es la historia y ahora tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia" termino de decir sans y grillby asintió "me alegro por ustedes…." "hey bro este es my bestie grillbss…..he bro que pasa" pyrus lo abrazo prácticamente cubriéndolo de la vista cuando paps apareció a su lado "hey bro que le pasa a umm?" paps lo abrazo del otro lado.

"heyyyyy hic shicosjhhh ya legueeeemmmhic " dijo butter, sans empezó a sudar y grillby les abrió la puertecilla del bar paps y pyrus entraron por esta y se escondieron detrás de la barra, grillby les paso sus ordenes para llevar y sans los teleporto a casa "ugh eso estuvo cerca" dijo sans dejándose caer en el sillón ignorando el hecho de que pyrus no había dejado de abrasar su brazo…. Pyrus se sintió estresado y en estado de alerta, "hey hey bro calma calma, butter es algo resbalosa heheh y algo empalagosa pero es una buena persona, es solo que soy un caballero y no me gusta ser descortes con ella y bueno en realidad solo es que no me gusta que la gente me ande tocando, siempre me ven y tienden a pensar que soy una especie de peluche por que siempre andan queriéndome abrasar hehe" "SI Y ES MOLESTO, CLARAMENTE LA GENTE NO SABE RESPETAR ES ESPACIO PERSONAL, COMO YO QUE APRENDI QUE NO DEBO DE ABRASAR A TODO MUNDO SIN SU EXPRESO PERMISO" dijo paps presentando los contenedores de comida….

Pyrus lo dejo ir inmediatamente mirándolo fijo "yo ..este ummm" "oh nonononononononop bro me refiero a gente ajena, tu eres familia bro familia, solo amigos cercanos y en especial familia … es mas undyne y alphys casi ni me tocan, he" "ESO ES POR QUE LE ADVERTY A UNDYNE QUE SI VOLVIA TRATAR DE HACER LA MISMA JUGARRETA QUE HACE UN TIEMPO JAMAS VOLVERIA A ENTRENAR NI A COCINAR CON ELLA Y QUE SI ALPHYS VOLVIA A TRATAR DE USAR SUS APARATOS CONTIGO SOLTARIA A ANOYING DOG EN SU OFICINA DONDE GUARDA SU COLECCIÓN DE ANIME" dijo papyrus muy seriamente "bro amenazaste a undyne y a alphys por mi causa?" "ASI ES HERMANO ME PARECIO DE LO MAS HORRIBLE LO QUE PLANEABAN A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS" pyrus los miro perplejos y abraso a sans "trataron… de herir a sans?" dijo el huesos temblando del miedo de perder a su hermano sans.

"no no bro , veras undyne y alphys solo querían saber que tan fuerte soy en realidad" "ASI ES Y COMO NUESTRO HERMANO ES MUY RESERVADO EN EL ASPECTO UNDYNE Y APLHYS TRATARON VARIOS PLANES DESCABELLADOS PARA MEDIR LA FUERZA Y HABILIDADES DE NUESTRO HERMANO…. INCLUSO TRATARON DE CAPTURARLO PARA OBLIGARLO A HABLAR E INCLUSO FINGIR UN SECUESTRO EL MIO Y EL DE FRISK EL PEQUEÑO HUMANO, PERO SANS Y TORIEL LE PUSIERON UN ALTO A TODO Y SANS DECIDIO SOLO DARLES UNA PROBADA DE SUS HABILIDADES Y AHORA UNDYNE Y APLHYS TRATARON GRANDEMENTE DE TRATAR DE HACERLO ENTRENAR Y DEJARLE MEDIR Y SU FUERZA Y SIENDO EL GRAN HERMANO QUE SOY APROVE EL HECHO DE QUE QUISIERAN QUE MI HERMANO ENTRENARA PERO SOY ANTE TODO SU HERMANO Y PONGO SU FELICIDAD Y BIENESTAR SOBRE TODO Y LAS HICE PROMETER DEJAR A SANS EN PAZ Y CLARAMENTE TUVE QUE DEJARLE CLARO QUE NO ESTABA BROMEANDO" dijo paps asintiendo con la cabeza.

"he bro eres genial" "LO SE" "asi que no te querían…hacer daño?" "no solo que son demasiado intensas cuando algo les da curiosidad…." Pyrus lo pensó , y ciertamente no tenia muchas ganas de conocer a estas seudo amigas de sus hermanos, "no te preocupes bro no dejaremos que intente la misma artimaña contigo" pyrus asintio y los tres empezaron a comer…..

El tiempo había pasado ya había sido un mes de pyrus viviendo con ellos, sans había mantenido a sus amigos a raya del deseo de venir a conocer a pyrus, ya que quería darle mas tiempo al joven esqueleto de sentirse mas en confianza antes de introducirle a su familia extendida….

Pyrus tomo la rutina de acompañar un dia a sans y otro dia a papyrus en sus días de trabajo, ya que no le gustaba estar solo en casa, pero por los pasados tres días sans había insistido que pyrus fuese con paps en sus rutas, en este momento estaban recalibrando uno de los puzles de paps…. "paps?" "SI HERMANO PYRUS?" "sans…esta… molesto… con..migo?" paps volteo a verlo preocupado, "CLARO QUE NO HERMANO PYRUS NUESTRO HERMANO NO SE ENCUENTRA MOLESTO CONTIGO, QUE TE HACE DECIRLO?" " no ha…a querido…. Que vaya con… el a su ruta" dijo titubeante, paps lo abrazo "OH QUERIDO HERMANO PYRUS, NUESTRO ADORADO HERMANO SANS HA TENIDO QUE HACER ALGUNOS TRABAJOS PARA LA GUARDIA REAL ASI QUE SE HA ESTADO TELEPORTANDO A LA CAPITAL DESPUES DE SUS RONDAS O ANTES DE ESTAS, ES POR ESO QUE NO TE A LLEVADO CON EL, NO QUIERE SOBREEXPONERTE A TANTA GENTE NUEVA DE GOLPE" pyrus reggreso el abrazo y se quedaron unos momentos asi… "TENGO UNA IDEA PYRUS NUESTRO HERMANO YA DEBE HABER VUELTO A CASA DIJO QUE HOY VOLVERIA TEMPRANO, POR QUE NO REGRESAS A CASA Y HABLAS DE ESTO CON EL, NO ES BUENO GUARDAR SENTIMIENTOS DE INSERTIDUMBRE, SANS A VECES OLVIDA QUE SER TAN RESERVADO CON SU VIDA TAMBIEN AFECTA LA NUESTRA" pyrus asintio titubeante…

En su camino a casa pyrus pensó en su nueva vida, desde hacia un mes viviendo con ellos, sans no había sido nada mas que el mas cariñoso hermano mayor que el jamas hubiese conocido, ya que nunca había conocido alguno, el a sus ojos era perfecto… era gracioso, amable, amigable, apuesto, desinteresado, cordial, apuesto, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... nonononononononooooooooooo… no no no podía pensar en esa forma de su hermano, claro si podía apresiar su galante y apuesta figura, pero no mas alla de eso, los hermanos no se ven asi….. sin importar….. lo que "el" le hacia cuando entraba en su HEAT, no, su hermano sans jamas le haría eso, el era su hermano sans, un verdadero hermano….

Al llegar a casa sans estaba en la cocina preparando lo parecía ser un tipo de cacerola de pasta, "oh pyrus bienvenido a casa, es temprano, y? y paps?" pyrus lo miro y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sans apago la estufa y fue a abrasarlo "Pyrus dime que paso, estas bien? Donde esta paps?" dijo el preocupándose por lo peor… pyrus negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo, "sans… tu… tu no me odias?" sans lo dejo de abrazar para poder ver su rostro, lagrimas najanjas callendo por su rostro "o babe, nonono, claro que no…. He ups, he lo siento suelo llamar a paps baby cuando esta triste he" pyrus se ruboriso, "babe es para mi?" dijo el mirándolo ilusionado "asi es my babe, mi dulce pyrus" dijo abrasandolo, mientras le besaba la frente y acariciaba su cráneo…

Pyrus le conto de sus preocupaciones mientras le ayudaba a cocinar, resulto ser macarrones con queso y pure de papas y trozos de tocino, acompañados de ensalada por que si no paps se quejaría hehehehehe… cuando llego paps todos se sentaron juntos a cenar y platicaron amenamente, sans se disculpo con ambos por preocuparlos y los tres se sentaron a ver la tele…

Al dia siguiente era el dia libre de sans y paps… despues de terminar de lavar los trastes con paps pyrus fue a la sala a acompañar a sans… Sans estaba sentado en el sillón y palmeo el cojin a su lado "pyrus podrias venir aquí, solo será un segundo" paps y pyrus se miraron y pyrus se sento a un lado de sans y paps a su lado… sans les sonrio, "bro se que has hechado de menos mucho tu vieja chaqueta y aun que se que te gustan mucho los hoodies que conseguimos, no es lo mismo, he lo se yo también me sentiría raro sin la mia… asi que…. Bueno… no es lo mejor del mundo, por que creeme si pudiese lo conseguiría, mis bros solo merecen lo mejor, asi que he… feliz aniversario de un mes bro"

Pyrus tomo el paquete que le dio sans y lentamente lo abrió…. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al levantar con sus manos frente a el, lo que sans le había dado… ( /luxury-gift-grey-fox-double-face-yellow-mens-parka-fur/. )era una bellisima parka color amarillo no muy brillante de un color arena y de forro de piel y con pelaje en la capucha...

Paps sonrio, "HO MI QUERIDO HERMANO ES UN HERMOSO OBSEQUIO Y DE GRAN ESTILO" Sans se abochorno "he… no será como la antigua pero pensé que se te veria genial.. asi que HUMMMGPPP" sans fue tacleado al piso por pyrus quien con una mano seguía abrasando su regalo y con la otra abrasaba a sans…

"GRACIAS GRACIAS… ES LO MAS BELLO QUE HE VISTO GRACIAS GRACIAS… LO JURO LO JURO SERE BUENO, LA AMO GRACIAS, GRACIAS, TE AMO TANTO ADORADO HERMANO SANS, Y A TI TAMBIEN APRECIADO HERMANO PAPS, LOS AMO TANTO A AMBOS GRACIAS"

La tarde paso en los tres sentados juntos acurrucados en el sillón… cuando pyrus se puso la chaqueta… pudo sentir… que por fin estaba en casa…

esa noche pyrus tomo sus antiguas ropas en especial su chaqueta y de esta saco del bolsillo el collar que solia usar….. un collar de perro….

Escucho un ruido y al voltear miro a paps… juntos caminaron al bosque y quemaron las ropas…

sans los miro a lo lejos….

El sabia del collar, se la había visto al llegar… si algún dia conociese al bastardo, he, el iba a tener "A BAD TIME"…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1.**

 **Chapter 3… UN POCO MAS DE LA HISTORIA DEL UNDERGROUND DE UNDERTALE (PRIMETALE)**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

Pyrus despertó de su siesta… se había quedado dormido en el sofá después de regresar de su ronda matinal con paps, se había acurrucado con sans en el colchon de la habitación nuevamente, pero no le extraño verse en el sofá… cuando sans necesita bajar y él está dormido, sans no gusta de dejarlo solo así que siempre lo baja al sofá acurrucándolo como un skeleburrito… mientras él hacia lo que fuese a hacer ya sea en la cocina el sótano o el cobertizo.

Pyrus ya había establecido una semirutina diaria, despertarse con paps para la caminata matinal…. Cuando paps tuviese las mañanas libres para darle tiempo a sans de dormir más, o quedarse hibernando en las cobijas con sans después de que paps se fuera al trabajo en los días que sans entrara tarde….

Pero su tiempo favorito era claramente era el día en que ambos hermanos no trabajaban, ese era el día familiar como le explico paps a pyrus, un día en que usualmente sans y paps dedicaban para pasar tiempo de calidad fraternal haciendo actividades que reforzaran su hermandad…

Oh como disfrutaba esos días…. Él estaba feliz por el siguiente día familiar, sans prometió llevarlo a la librioteca (si sé que está escrito mal hehehe) hasta que paps sugirió otros planes… "QUERIDOS HERMANOS HE PENSADO ALGO Y DESEO COMENTARSELOS" dijo paps seriamente, en ese momento estaban los tres viendo cocinando con killer robot, bueno paps lo estaba viendo.

Sans por otra parte estaba tratando de hacer reír a pyrus haciendo comentarios burlones sobre el show…. Quería ver cuantos puns y chistes podía soportar pyrus antes de explotar a carcajadas… cinco…. Cada cinco chistes y se soltaba a carcajadas… para ser silenciado luego ambos por paps.

"que pasa paps?" dijo sans, "HERMANOS CREO QUE YA ES OPORTUNO QUE INTRODUSCAMOS A PYRUS A NUESTROS AMIGOS/FAMILIA ADJUNTA…. CLARO ESTA CON LA ABSOLUTA ACEPTACION Y DESEOS DE NUESTRO HERMANO PYRUS" dijo paps mirando a pyrus…. sans lo pensó…. volteo a mirar a pyrus y este parecía nervioso "creo que tienes un punto ahí bro pero creo que sería mejor introducir primero a nuestros relativos más calmados primero…..me entiendes bro]?" Paps lo pensó "COMO SIEMPRE QUERIDO HERMANO, TIENES TODA LA RAZON, ERES TAN LISTO Y MAGNIFICO CASI TANTO COMO YO" dijo paps, y sans se sonrojo, "he gracias bro, y bien que piensas bro?, te gustaría empezar a conocer al resto de la familia?" dijo sans sonriéndole

Pyrus lo pensó… "a quién?" dijo el "bueno creo yo que lo mejor sería a tori y al kiddo" "OH GRAN IDEA HERMANO, LADY TORIEL Y FRISK SERIAN UNA GRAN PRIMERA INTRODUCCION y relativamente más calmada" dijo en voz baja… pyrus asintió y sonrió "seria… lindo… muffet…grillby… ellos, ellos son buenos… la gente del bar….era amigable…" dijo el pensándolo bien, sans lo miro seriamente "bro…. Que piensas de los humanos?" dijo sans sin dejar de verlo.

Pyrus lo pensó… su amiga chara había sido realmente linda hasta que tantas veces morir la volvió loca y termino cometiendo suicidio para dar su alma a un amigo monstruo que la oculto de todo mundo, lejos donde jamás la encontrarían; ella había sido su única amiga, la única que demostró algo de preocupación hacia él, la única que le demostró algo de cariño….

"están…bien… creo?" dijo el, no era tan tonto o ingenuo como para pensar que todos los humanos eran buenos, pero por lo menos sabía que podían serlo… chara había sido prueba de ello… "bueno bro porque creo que te llevaras una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a las ruinas, bueno le llamare a tori para ver cuando esta disponible…" dijo sans sonriéndole….

Dos días despues sans paps y pyrus partieron a las ruinas, decidieron caminar para darle tiempo a pyrus de calmar sus nervios… "no te preocupes bro tori y el kiddo son buenas personas, y la gente que vive en las ruinas son gente pacífica" dijo sans "oh… gente?" "OH SI HERMANO LAS RUINAS SON UNA ESPECIE DE MINICIUDAD COMO LO ES SNOWDIN, AHORA QUE MAS GENTE VIVE EN ELLAS" dijo paps…

Raro pensó pyrus… en su viejo mundo el único que vivía en las ruinas era el guardián un viejo monstruo huraño y algunos monstruos de nivel inferior…. Pyrus jamás se cansaría de ver el panorama de este mundo, la nieve perfectamente pura y blanca, el aroma a pino, los pequeños monstruos corriendo por allí, todo estaba lleno de vida… al llegar vieron el puesto de sans "SANS CUANDO FUE LA ULTMA VEZ QUE LIMPIASTE ESTE LUGAR" dijo paps al ver el puesto cubierto de nieve "vamos bro no hay por qué nevar el asunto mucho más hehehe" "SANSSSSSSSSSSSSS" "hehehhehehe" "HUHUHU" rieron sans y pyrus….

"he es cierto aunque este ya no es mi puesto me da nostalgia, creo que lo volveré un puesto de hotcats o de nieve frita" dijo el pensativo, pyrus lo miro "nieve frita?" "OH SI ES UN NEGOCIO DE COMIDA RAPIDA Y GRASOSA DE SANS DIOS SANS VENDE ALGO MAS NUTRITIVO", dijo paps y sans solo sonrió "está bien bro pensare en algo" dijo sans y fue cuando llegaron al claro frente a las puertas de las ruinas…

Pyrus miro alrededor, había un puesto de guardia allí y un par de froggits estaban allí usando pequeñas túnicas moradas con los símbolos de la runa delta… "hola chicas venimos a ver a tori y al kiddo" los froggits croaron y uno salto sobre un gran botón rojo, se escuchó un timbre… oh era el timbre?... "quién es?" dijo una voz masculina y adulta "doggo eres tú? He soy yo sans y mis bro venimos a visitar a tori y al kiddo" "oh sans llegaste temprano, en un momento te abro" dijo doggo y las puertas se abrieron…

Pyrus miro y doggo afirmativamente estaba allí… acompañado de un grupo de monstruos y…. humanos?, "he aprovechado la abertura de la puerta" , dijo doggo y los humanos y monstruos salieron "buen día sans" "hola papyrus" "buen día hermanos esqueleto" pyrus los miro perplejo.

"BUEN DIA A TODOS QUE DISFRUTEN SU DIA" "adiós chicos nos vemos luego"… y se marcharon siendo escoltados por algunos froggits… ya adentro doggo cerró las puertas jalando una cuerda… sans miro a pyrus y vio la duda en toda su cara… "veo la duda en tu cara bro, hey paps no le dijiste a pyrus de las reglas de nuestro mundo?" dijo sans "OH PERO ES QUE TU CUENTAAS MEJOR LA HISTORIA" sans sonrió "veras bro…. Hace mucho tiempo" "NO TANTO"….

*******sansy story time*****************

 _Hace un poco más de dos años un humano callo al underground, hiso amigos con los monstruos y trato de salvarlos a todos sin sacrificar la vida de nadie… pero cayó en cuenta de algo… si los monstruos salían a la superficie sería un gran impacto en la vida de todos… además del hecho de que ellos habían estado matando humanas por sus almas y más el hecho que la mayoría habían sido infantes…_

 _Se decidió hacer cuerpos metálicos para las almas parecidos a los de mettaton con el fin de volverles a dar vida, las almas aceptaron su nueva forma y decidieron ayudar a la raza monstruo a prepararse para su contacto con los humanos…_

 _Así que el humano usando la energía de las almas cruzo la barrera, acompañado de los androides que eran adultos en su vida pasada, pero no con las manos vacías, llevo a las autoridades pruebas sobre los monstruos... en la superficie se dio un gran debate y miedo y emoción…_

 _Al parecer el mundo cambio mucho, ya que ebbot se encuentra en un mini continente y no había muchas poblaciones humanas, al parecer en la superficie la montaña estaba despoblada, y era una gran nada…. Se decidió escavar la tierra hasta dejarle completamente sin nada, expertos estudiaron el hecho que el suelo sobre el underground era inestable, si rompían la barrera había grandes posibilidades de que el subtecho del underground les cállese encima…_

 _Equipos de humanos bajaron al underground con frisk el humano quien se convirtió en el embajador de los monstruos para ayudarlos a adaptarse a la futura vida en la superficie. Abrieron varias escuelas donde se les enseñaba a los monstruos sobre la vida de la superficie y a su vez se les enseñaba a humanos sobre la vida de los monstruos._

 _Humanos seguían cayendo atraídos por la curiosidad y eran llevados rápidamente a las ruinas, gracias a las excavaciones habían encontrado varias brechas por donde humanos podían bajar, claro está que el humano que cállese adentro no podía dejar el underground hasta la caída de la barrera…_

 _Como romperían la barrera? Bueno gracias a nuevas fuentes de investigación (animes) se vio la que se llamaba soul sphere… se le pediría a humanos que donaran un poco de energía de sus almas para crear dichas esferas las cuales servirían para alimentar la máquina que rompería la barrera… se Provo la teoría… y dos cosas se probaron ciertas… la barrera se debilito por un momento… y hubo un gran derrumbe…._

 _El techo le caería encima, los humanos que los encerraron debían haber sabido esto y era como una forma de respaldo para deshacerse de ellos… si no se quedaban ahí… morirían…_

"y asi bro eso es lo que esta pasando el primer asentamiento humano fue en las ruinas y la segunda se hiso en el castillo, pero a veces humanos caen aquí y no saben qué hacer, por eso aun estamos con la guardia real, los llevamos cuando los encontramos al punto humano más cercano, además de que aún hay monstruos que aún no gustan de los humanos y de que hay humanos que bajan buscando que recursos podrían robar de nosotros, al parecer el oro es valioso en la superficie, y las joyas también, he no solo son cosas bonitas al parecer" dijo sans mientras los tres caminaban por un gran corredor…

Pyrus observo las ruinas… solo en una ocacion había visto las ruinas… el ultimo dia que vio a chara, el hombre de las ruinas lo dejo entrar por que ese era el ultimo deseo de chara quien estaba muriendo y se negó a ser curada… la magia no funciona si la repeles con determinacion… este lugar estaba completamente restaurado aun manteniendo el estilo rustico… por el camino pasaban varios monstruos y algunos humanos…

Por el camino platicaron amenamente y fue cuando llegaron a lo que era una gran puerta… "knock knock" dijo sans "quien es?" dijo una voz femenina "entrenos a" "entrenos a quien?" "entre nosotros hay una puerta , nos dejas entrar?" la voz rio un poco , pyrus sonrio y paps puso una cara de resignación "POR FAVOR NO, TAN TEMPRANO EN LA VISITA Y YA QUIERO VOLVER A CASA, NO MAL INFLUENSUEN A NUESTRO ESTIMADO HERMANO CON SU TERRIBLE HUMOR" dijo paps abrazando a pyrus y este solo se rio mas fuerte….

Sans sonreí pero algo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás… una sensación de ser observado… una sensación de que pronto algo malo hiba a pasar…. Pero no importaba… pensó mirando a sus hermanos… sea lo que sea… ele estaba listo para dar un bad time….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000000

0000

00

UNIVERSE (¿?)

BEEP BEEP BEEP SIGNAL NOT FOUND, SIGNAL NOT FOUND

SLAM

"maldito aparato" "CALLA Y SIGUE TRATANDO"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

00

0000000

00000000000

00000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola este Chapter es muy muy muy pequeño pero era necesario para dar a conocer la historia de este mundooooooooooooooooo…..

OK COMO ESTAN TODOS SOY ELENAHEDGEHOG…ES MI ALIAS…..

ESTOY TAN FELIZ ESPEREO QUE TODOS MIS LECTORES ESTEN BIEN….

ESTE ES MI AU… PRIMETALE….. EL CUAL TIENE DOS VERSIONES…. UNA ES PRIMETALE BIGBRO SANS

EL CUAL ES DONDE SANS ES BASICAMENTE EL MEJOR BIG BRO DEL MUNDO… AMO A SANS….. SIIIIIIIIIII

LA OTRA VERSION ES ….PRIMETALE ALPHA SANS…. DONDE COMO EL NOMBRE LO DICE SANS ES EL ULTIMATE SKELETON….. Y ES UN FONTCEST/SELFCEST/HAREM AU….

No se preocupen sans y papyrus no son realmente hermanos biológicos en mis aus solo de alma y de crianza pues despues de todo gaster uso parte de su energía para crear sus almas solo eso….. solo para que sepan en futuros fics…

Solo para que sepan y reafirmar: ESTEE fic en particular ES PRIMETALE BIGBRO SANS…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1.**

 **u**

 **Chapter 4** **EL COQUETO FRISK, LA MAMA CABRA, LA PIRAÑA SOBRE CAFEINADA, LA DINOSAURIO OTAKU**

 **Y?**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

Pyrus estaba relativamente calmado…. Claro está no había dejado de sostener la mano de sans en ningún momento… cuando pyrus miro a toriel… o tori como la llamaba sans, pudo ver que era otra versión de su reina en su mundo… toriel en la perspectiva de pyrus era un mujer sumamente dulce, en cuya mirada no podía ocultar los sentimientos encontrados al enterarse de como pyrus termino llegando a este mundo…. claro está que ella también le compartió de como ella termino viviendo apartada de su esposo… entre ambos se dio una especie de entendimiento y pyrus estaba feliz con eso….

Después de dejar de lado el tópico pesado…

La guerra de puns y chistes empezó….

"que le dijo una nariz a otra cuando se despedían?" "te huelo luego"

"que le dice un pollo policía a otro si necesita ayuda?" "necesitamos apollo"

SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"vamos bro no seas gallina"

"SSANNSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"vamos papyrus no seas pato"

"ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE NO ESTABAN HABLANDO DE POLLOS?"

"oh lo siento es que me hice pato"

"NOOOOOOOO LADY TORIEL NO TU TAMBIENNNNNNNNN"

"bro…..no te tomes el hecho tan a pechuga"

"TRAICIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NO TU TAMBIEN PYRUSSSSSSSSSSS FRISKKKKKKKKKKKK ACOMPAÑAME A LA COCINA UN BUEN PLATO DE ESPAGUETI ES NECESARIO PARA LIMPIAR ESTE MAL GUSTO DE LA BOCA"

"yo te APOLLO Paps" dijo frisk

"SABIA QUE CONTABA CON TU APOYO…. ESPERA NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EH SIDO INFECTADOOOOOOOOOOO"

"buahahahahaha"" "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE" "HUIHUHUHUHUHUHUU" "heheheheheh"

o

Ouo…..:P

0

Cenaron y platicaron amenamente, toriel aprecio la hermosa parka de pyrus "gr…gracias… mi mi bro me la dio… por mi aniversario de un mes….aquí" dijo feliz abrasándose el mismo…si…. Él amaba su parka…

Sans se puso algo azul y sonreía feliz a su hermano "he mis bros solo merecen lo mejor" dijo feliz, y paps lo abrazo "HO HERMANO ERES CIERTAMENTE GRANDIOSO Y ESO NO ES DE ESPERARSE YA QUE ERES HERMANO DEL GRAN PAPYRUS…Y DE NUESTRO IGUALMENTE GRANDIOSO PYRUS NYEHEHEHEHEHE" dijo paps estrujándolo feliz, pyrus abraso a sans por el otro lado y toriel y frisk se abrasaron una a la otra, estaban tan felices por ellos… todo el que conocía a los esquelebros sabía que para ellos la familia era lo más importante…

Después de cenar se sentaron frente al fuego, jugaron monopolio y pyrus los dejo en bancarrota a todos… "bro eres súper genial en esto" "REALMENTE ERES BUENO EN ESTE JUEGO HERMANO" "wouh pyrus eres muy bueno" "así es mi pequeño ere muy hábil en esto" pyrus se abochorno, en su mundo el sabia mover sus recursos apropiadamente y hacer cambio inteligentes… monopolio fue un juego de babybones…

Después decidieron dibujar un rato con frisk, paps, pyrus y frisk estaban dibujando, mientras sans y toriel jugaban un juego de ajedrez… estaban escuchando un viejo disco de música clásica, un humano le había regalado un reproductor de vinil y algunos viejos álbumes y toriel se volvió muy fan de estos, en especial los de los 70 y clásicos…

Todo era tan tranquilo…. Todo se sentía solo tan perfecto… para que todo se fuese por el caño…. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM QUE PASO PUNKS YA LLEGAMOS….

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO POR FAVORRRRRRR NOOOOOOOOO MASSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOO" grito pyrus

Todo pasó en cámara lenta…

Paps levanto las manos al aire aventando papeles….

Frisk al saltar tumbo los colores al piso

Toriel noqueo las piezas de ajedrez

Y sans

Y sans tenía a una perpleja sobrecrecido pez azul pegado al techo mientras

Todos estaban en shock y en silencio…

"SANS QUE RAYOS BAJA" "CA..LLA...TE" dijo sans en la voz mas profunda y asesinamente calmada…

"pyrus…amor…babe…shhhhhhhhhh, calma shhhhhhh yo estoy aquí,, shhhhhhh ben, ven aquí…." Dijo sans pyrus estaba abrasándose así mismo temblando detrás del sofá…

"no.. no… no más… por favor…. No más… duele, duele mucho, no más…" decía mientras seguía perdido en sus recuerdos de ese funesto lugar

"FLASBASCK"

Corriendo por blancos pasillo, esa risa que se oía por los alto parlantes… "vanos saco de huesos tu dueño me dejo jugar contigo así que decidí dejar que mis niños jueguen un poco contigo…." Papyrus volteo a ver criaturas grotescas acercándose al… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"ENDFLASH"

Pyrus se sintió petrificado cuando sintió algo envolverlo… el olor era similar…familiar, y a la vez nuevo… y escucho una voz cantar suavemente a él para atraerlo contra el… era… su sans…. Su hermano sans… su perfecto bigbro sans… su ángel de misericordia… pyrus lo abraso, sintió el materia que le cubría la cabeza, era el hoodie de sans… sans lo acurruco en su regazo…

Sans estaba cantándole en la voz más suave y subyugante, tan relajante y profunda….( watch?v=aw9B49epS_M)…

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

That's an Irish lullaby

Pyrus estaba viendo a sans por de debajo del hoodie, con ojos llenos de admiracion, su bro tenía la más Hermosa voz que el jamás hubiese escuchado

Over in Killarney, many years ago

My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low

Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way

And I'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day

Pyrus sintió algo contra él y miro a paps que se acurrucaba a un lado de sans y lo miraba con cariño, este le extendió la mano y paps y pyrus se tomaron de las manos… pyrus cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando de este apacible momento…

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

That's an Irish lullaby

Bing Crosby - Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral

(That's An Irish Lullaby)

Pyrus abrió los ojos de nuevo y sans le estaba sonriendo, "ya estas mejor bro?" pyrus asintió, "undyne siente mucho haberte asustado, al parecer estaba algo molesta de que no fue invitada a esta reunión y decidió venir, alphys trato de detenerla junto con doggo y resulto en ella pateando la puerta de la casa para entrar antes de que la atraparan" dijo sans acariciando el cráneo de pyrus… "lo siento bro debi poner mas atención, se supone que soy tu hermano mayor se supone que debo cuidarte de cosas como estas" dijo sans "no… no bro" dijo pyrus "SANS NO ES POSIBLE QUE TU SUPIERAS QUE UNDYNE NO SIGUIERA EL ACUERDO ANTES DISCUTIDO! Dijo papyrus mirando con refunfuño a undyne "YA DIJE QUE LO SENTIA" dijo undyne desde el techo.

"sa…sans po.. podrias bajar… a undyne, no creo que a toriel le guste semejante adorno en su techo" dijo alphys limpiándose las gafas… "ummmm" dijo sans pensándolo y mirando a su hermano… "bro… le tienes miedo a undyne?" dijo sans mirándolo fijo y pyrus se solto a llorar en su pecho…

Undyne quien bajaba lentamente del techo "JURO QUE NO LE HE HECHO NADA AL PUNK LO JURO, ME HE MANTENIDO LEJOS DE SNOWDIN Y ESO" dijo undyne nerviosa… "NO UNDYNE, SANS SE REFIERE… A LA Undyne De Su Mundo" dijo papyrus abrasando a pyrus por el otro lado….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FASTFOWARD, SKIP…

(Pyrus les conto la historia un poco editada debido a la presencia de frisk)

(sans después les contaría lo demás, ya que los tres roles de canelas presentes se fuesen a dormir después de la cena)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Pyrus les conto de su vida en su pasado snowdin, como el no era reconocido por su sans como su hermano, sino como su mascota…

(Usándolo como blanco de práctica, rentándolo como juguete al mejor postor)

-En su mundo el capitán de la guardia era alphys y su co-capitan era el sans de ese mundo.

(Alphys solía usarlo como blanco móvil de práctica)

-La científico real era undyne.

(la cual gustaba de usarlo en sus experimentos de determinación ya que los esqueletos son un tipo de monstruo bastante resistente al ingerirlo… además de que su sans estaba obsesionado con las píldoras de determinación y undyne se las daba a cambio de usar a pyrus como sujeto de experimentación y blanco de prueba para sus creaciones…. En especial la mas reciente)

*******************end memory load*********

"WAAAAAAFUUUUUUUUUU SI ALGUNA VEZ ME ENCUENTRO CON ALGUNA DE ELLAS LES ARE PAGAR, SE PUEDE VER QUE ESTE ES UN ROLECITO DE CANELA ¿QUIEN LE HACE ESO A UN ROLECITO DE CANELA?" dijo furiosa undyne.

"oh por dios eso es horrible, sans deberíamos hacerle un scan a pyrus para ver sus niveles de determinacion, su salud podría estar en grave peligro, dios por dios por asgore dios esto es es es sumamente horrible terrible…." Dijo alphys llorando.

Pyrus las miro… y sonrio… las dudas que tenia con ellas se disiparon, no confiaba mucho en ellas no solo por su mundo si no por lo que le hicieron a sans… pero se podía ver que eran buena gente.

"no, no se preocupen, nunca volveré, me quedare con mis hermanos por siempre…" "CLARO QUE TE QUEDARAS PUNK Y SI ALGUN DIA ELLOS SE ATREVEN A VENIR POR AQUÍ BUENO HE VEREMOS QUE LES PARECE ESTAR AL OTRO LADO DE LA LANZA PARA VARIAR" dijo undyne sonriendo malévolamente…

despues de cenar, tuvieron un maratón de anime el cual trajo alphys, uno llamado fruits basket, one piece, y one punch man…

"OYE PUNK Y DIME ¿Qué ERA ESA COSA QUE USO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUISTE CON ESA RATAMARINA? DIJISTE QUE ERA LO PEOR DE LAS VISITAS"

Pyrus quien estaba acurrucado entre sus bros y tenia a frisk sentada en sus rodillas "oh… era su nueva creación… una especie de arma de combate antihumanos… nunca… olvidare…su voz, aun me causa escalofríos recordarla" dijo el, y los demás pelaron sus ojos y se vieron unos a otros…

"alphys dime que no le dijiste a sabes quien de venir aquí" dijo sans sudando…

"oh dios… oh cielos….oh por asgore… no crees que el…venga" undyne, toriel papyrus y frisl abrieron los ojos de par en par al caer en cuenta quien fue el ultimo del los sufrimientos de pyrus es…

La puerta de la entrada volvió a salir volando

 **Y**

 **LA REPENTINA INTROMISION DE UN TOSTADOR ROSADO?**

" **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHYEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **DARLINGSSSSSSSS AH LLEGADO POR QUIEN SUS PEQUEÑAS ALMAS LLORABAN**

 **METTATONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**

Tres cosas pasaron…

Todo el lugar fue cubierto le lentejuela y diamantina rosa además de luces sicodelicas.

Papyrus y undyne gritaron alarmados, alphys se callo del sillón del susto, toriel abraso a frisk…

Y pyrus desaparecio…..

Sans miro el lugar donde su hermano estuvo sentado… y el mundo se volvió en cámara lenta para el… el voltio a mirar a un muy molesto mettaton "bueno no pensé que mi fantástica aparición fuese tan rudamente recibida"

Sans camino lentamente hacia el robot y su ojo empezó a brillar… y su sonrisa asesina apareció… f0a2/i/2015/308/9/a/sans_bad_time_undertale_by_

A lo lejos la gente de snowdin vio una especie de estrella fugaz azul y rosa volar por los cielos….

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000000

000

UNIVERSE (¿?)

BEEP BEEP BEEP SIGNAL NOT….SIGNAL FOUND, SIGNAL FOUND, SIGNAL FOUND…

"queeee?...rayos debo llamarlo de inmediato, por lo menos esto me lo quitara de encima…fufufufffffuuuu esto realmente sera divertido"

00000

00000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000

Frio, frio, mucho frio, cansancio, miedo y soledad… eso era lo único que pyrus podía reconocer en su estado actual…

"donde…estoy...?" dijo el mirando alrededor… se vio… rodeado de oscuridad y de luces azul luminoso… "oh" reconoció el lugar… era waterfall, más específicamente echo Garden, cerca de la catarata….

Por qué se transportó aquí pensó el… más importante…como es que se transportó, hace mucho que él había perdido la habilidad, con tan poco HP y demasiada determinación en su sistema sobrecargaba su magia y la nulificaba en cierta manera…

Camino por el lugar y aprecio su belleza… en su mundo este lugar era una trampa mortal y la mayoría de las flores de echo habían sido destruidas nadie quería que sus conversaciones fuesen espiadas… en un mundo donde todo el mundo espera una oportunidad para apuñalarte por la espalda era un obvio riesgo.

Papyrus se sentía tan avergonsado, teletransportandose asi sin mas… ahora sus hermanos deberán estar buscándolo, dios como puede el preocuparlos asi… solo es una carga "soy nada mas que una carga un estorbo" dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas "no puedes realmente pensar eso verdad bro?" dijo una voz detrás de el

Pyrus volteo a ver a sans parado detrás de él… con una cara de preocupación… que le rompía un poco más el alma… "bro…yo… solo doy problemas… no valgo la pena la molestia… tú y paps han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi patética existencia… y como les pago… siendo una patética carga" dijo el cayendo de rodillas.

Sans lo miro y una lagrima salio de su cuenco ocular,

"no puedes realmente pensar eso versas bro? No puedes realmente creer que paps y yo pensemos eso de ti verdad? Acaso no hemos sido claros, acaso no nos hemos esforzado para demostrarte cada día que en una alegría el tenerte con nosotros, porque sinceramente no es un esfuerzo alguno créeme, es como si tú siempre hubieses estado ahí bro, lo entiendes, te amamos bro, paps te quiere y yo… yo los amo a mas no poder bro, y escuchaste bien, los adoro a ambos…a ambos, vez eso, antes…" sans se acercó a él y le puso sus manos en sus hombros haciéndolo voltear a mirarlo… sans estaba llorando…

"Antes de que vinieras a nuestra vida solo éramos yo y paps… nuestra familia podrá ser no perfecta, es chiquita y está rota pero te la ofrecemos con gusta para ser parte de ella por siempre bro" dijo sans abriedo sus brazos…

Pyrus no lo dejo esperando… se lanzó a él en un abraso, pyrus dejo salir todo, sus miedos sus sufrimientos su ira…. Dejo salir todo en lágrimas, tantas lágrimas de tantas noches de dolor pena y terror… de soledad…

Cuando pyrus se calmó se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba cargando en brazos, miro alrededor percatándose por primera vez de donde estaba… era el lugar más hermoso.

( be1e/f/2016/031/0/9/_undertale_waterfall_by_ )

Sans camino más a dentro de la gruta y el miro una especie de edredón en el suelo pastoso, papyrus sentado en esta y junto a una roca una guitarra…

Sans le sonrió a pyrus, lo sentó en el edredón acomodándose sentado estilo indio contra la roca para tomar su guitarra… paps tomo la mano de pyrus y justos se acurrucaron contra las piernas, usando cada uno una como almohada…

Sans cerro los ojos y empeso a tararear una suave tonada y besando primero los cráneos de sus dos bros…empeso a cantar suavemente… pyrus cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver en la hermosa voz de su hermano…

Mmmhmmm mmmmhmmmm

Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part,

Baby of mine.

Little one, when you play;

Don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear,

Baby of mine.

Pyrus abraso a sans por la cintura con una mano sin dejar ir a paps con la otra… lagrimas escaparon nuevamente los ojos de pyrus lagrimas agridulces… pero igualmente llenas de esperanza… de esperanza para el futuro…

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you;

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

All of those people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

Baby of mine

Baby of mine: watch?v=yWKs6ADhqPM

Pyrus abrió los ojos solo para ver los de sans… están brillando verde… el miro a paps que igualmente estaban brillando verde… ellos le sonrieron, y pyrus se percató de él porque… el también… sus ojos por primera vez en muchos años, desde que era un babybones… sus ojos brillaron verde…

La más grande muestra de felicidad que un esqueleto puede mostrar…

0000000

0000

00

Esa noche sans acurruco a sus dos hermanos en la cama de paps…

Bajo las escaleras después de asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran realmente dormidos…

El saco su teléfono "hola soy yo… tenemos que hablar, si te veo alla" dijo y colgó, miro por un momento hacia arriba de las escaleras y solto un resoplido… "bueno terminemos con esto" dijo y se teletransporto…

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000000

00000

BEEP BEEP BEEP LOAD COMPLETED, LOAD COMPLETED

INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE TRANSPORTACION….

BEEP BEEP….BLANCO LOCALISADO… "#$"$tale….CODE: TALE

UNIVERSE INITIAL LOCATION SWAPFELL

000

00000000

0000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1.**

 **Chapter 5. BUSCANDO SER LA PIEZA DEL ROMPECABEZA...**

 **\+ Bonus**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

0

Sans estaba en el sillón cuando escucho las voces semi bajas mascullando desde la cocina… entonces paps y pyrus salieron de está mirando a sans aprensivamente "ADELANTE HERMANO TU PUEDES CREO EN TI" dijo paps… y pyrus asintiendo traga saliva en su no existente garganta.

Sans les dedica una esquelética ceja levantada y les sonríe "que pasa bros?" dijo palmeando el asiento junto a él en el sillón… ambos papyrus se sientan y pyrus toma aire y dice apresuradamente...

"querido bro sans eh querido decirte que aunque amo estar con ustedes todo el tiempo, realmente eh sentido la necesidad de buscar algo que hacer para no ser una carga a la familia y sé que me vas a decir que lo soy y lo entiendo y les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión pero lo eh pensado mucho y creo que ya es hora en que busque un trabajo y aunque ame acompañarlos en sus guardia en sus puestos de guardia, y patrullaje y re calibración de puzzles no creo que hacer algo similar a lo que hacía en el lugar que no mencionare, lo pueda afrontar sin alguno de ustedes junto a mi" termino jadeando pyrus

Sans lo miro con cara de perplejidad "ósea… que quieres buscar trabajo ° pyrus asintió ° uno que no sea tan abrumante y con la posibilidad de enfrentar a extraños solo ° pyrus volvió a asentir ° hmmmm creo que es una excelente idea bro" dijo sans…

"en serio?" dijo pyrus sonriendo "si bro, que creían que me molestaría o algo así? Vamos bro me conocen mejor que eso… hmmm por que no van por la ciudad y buscan por ahí ideas de lugares donde pyrus podría trabajar… yo tengo que hacer unos encargos pero los veré más tarde que tal en muffet?" "OH GRAN IDEA HERMANO, ENTONCES PARTIMOS, VEN HERMANO PYRUS ENPECEMOS TU EMBARQUE EN LAS LINEAS DE LA GENTE EMPLEADA…NYEHEHEHEHE" pyrus sonrió "ok" dijo feliz y partieron a snowdin.

 _Tomaron el atajo por el iglú y llegaron a la pequeña ciudad..._

LIBRERBIA (si lo sé está mal escrito todos lo sabemos)

Papyrus lo pensó el lugar casi siempre estaba vacío y tendría mucho tiempo para leer, pero el lugar siempre estaba muy silencioso para su gusto y eso hacía que sus instintos estuviesen en alerta máxima…. Lo pondría como opción en su lista de opciones.

SNOWED INN

No había vacantes en si ya que la familia conejo eran los dueños… tenían más que suficientes empleados… además de que pyrus no quería trabajar en un lugar donde era posible que su hermano se topara con butter… ellos Vivian detrás del inn.

GRILLBYS

Bueno era un buen lugar pero algunas veces era demasiado bullicioso para su gusto, pero también era una buena opción… pero lo ponía nervioso el ser mesero y andar moviéndose por todo el bar eh interactuar con todos…

 _Los demás pequeños negocios eran familiares así que realmente no eran una opción… y el realmente no quería trabajar fuera de snowdin…_

"OH AL PARECER TENEMOS LIMITADAS OPCIONES QUERIDO HERMANO, ¿POR QUE NO HABLAMOS CON NUESTRO QUERIDO HERMANO SANS SOBRE NUESTRA RECOLECCION DE INFORMACION DE EMPLEOS DISPONIBLES?, SE QUE SU OPINION SERA DE GRAN AYUDA A ESTE DILEMA" dijo paps… pyrus asintió, su hermano sans claramente tendría buenas ideas al respecto…

 _0o0o0o0 muffets_

Al llegar a muffets, vieron a sans hablar amenamente con la araña, sans saludo a sus hermanos y todos se sentaron en una mesa "hey bros y ¿cómo les fue en la cacería de empleos?" dijo el tomando un trago de su cidra, ambos papyrus soltaron un resuello "tan mal?" dijo sans levantando una ceja, "no hay muchas opciones" dijo pyrus, mordiendo una dona, "OH EL SILENCIO ABRUMADOR DE LA BIBLIOTECA O EL BULLICIO DE GRILLBYS" dijo paps tomando un sorbo de su malteada…

Sans se acarició la barbilla, sans miro a su alrededor y les sonrió, se levantó y fue al mostrador "oye muffet?" "si sansy?" dijo ella sonriendo "no estabas buscando a un asistente que se encargara del frente del café mientras tu atiendes clientes en la boutique?" dijo sans a manera de echo "así es cariño pero no hay muchas personas que quieran trabajar junto a mí y mis familiares uhhuhuhu" dijo ella acariciando a una de las arañas.

Sans sonrió "bueno es tu día de suerte, mi bro pyrus está buscando empleo y realmente estas de mucha suerte" dijo sans "oh por qué sansy?" sans sonrió apuntando a pyrus que estaba semi jugando con unas arañas "mi bro no le teme a las arañas, además de que como lo sabes nosotros los esqueletos somos resistentes a los distintos climas, así que tendrás a un empleado al cual no le molestara llevar las entregas alrededor de snowdin y waterfall y las ruinas" dijo sans sonriendo, muffets acaricio su barbilla…

Pyrus miro a sans perplejo… "sería realmente útil tener un empleado de confianza por fin, sé que la familia esqueleto es muy honorable así que cualquier familiar tuyo sans es una persona de confianza en mi libro… que dices dulzura el horario seria intermedio de 9 am a 5 pm, con hora de descanso y hora de almorzar, tus deberes serán cuidar la tienda mientras atiendo la boutique y entregar pedidos especiales y envíos de reabastecimiento en mis puestos en snowdin y las ruinas, mis arañas no toleran mucho el frio, que me dices?... trabajarías de lunes, martes, jueves en horario intermedio, viernes y sábado solo por las mañanas, miércoles y domingo libres, tu pago seria de 250g a la semana (1g = $10 pesos) que te parece?" dijo muffet sonriéndole a pyrus.

Pyrus miro a paps, este le sonreía feliz, miro a sans y le sonreía dulcemente… era perfecto, no mucha gente pero no totalmente solo, con ruido pero calmado, no muchos viajes no muchas interacciones con extraños…. Además de que el pago no estaba nada mal… cuando vivía en su viejo mundo lo poco que ganaba en su mísero trabajo como centro eran 5g diarios, los cuales eran entregados "** _a quien no será nombrado_ **" él tenía que hacer algún trabajo extra tan solo para ganar algunos g´s para comprar algo de comer.

Pyrus le sonrió a muffet… "acepto… jefa" muffet le sonrió "huhuhuhu que adorable eres cariño, pasa por acá para tomarte las medidas para tu uniforme" pyrus sonrió…sería un traje de pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos negros cómodos, una camisa de botones de manga larga color rosa claro y un chaleco de botón color morado además de una corbata de moño color morado y una boina color negra con vista morada… sans y paps le compraron en la boutique una chaqueta negra con vista de piel blanca la cual solo usaría para cuando hiciera sus entregas… Pyrus se sentía elegante al usar esas prendas, pero aun así a pyrus no le gustaba mucho el no traer la hermosa parka que su hermano le había comprado… sans solo le sonrió…

Pyrus fue a recoger su nuevo uniforme con muffet y cuando llego a casa sans le tenía un pequeño obsequio esperándolo, "sé que no es mucho bro pero he, espero que te guste" dijo sans y pyrus abrió el obsequio… era un muffler… era un tipo de bufanda circular que se gira alrededor del cuello… era de color morado pero con las siglas de su nombre escritas en dorado… (PYRUS) pyrus tacleo a sans en el sillón abrasándolo con todas sus fuerzas… "gracias…gracias…sniff, gracias" pyrus sintió que su vida estaba dando un paso más hacia adelante…

**-*-*-*-*-*-*BONUS

 **EL PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO DE PYRUS**

Pyrus se levantó muy temprano… mejor dicho los tres esqueletos se levantaron muy temprano esa mañana, paps plancho el uniforme de pyrus por segunda vez y sans le hizo el almuerzo… desayunaron juntos y sans le tenía una sorpresa a pyrus… había un poso de hielo aun lado del iglú…

 _TELEPORTERS_

 _El iglú los llevaba a waterfall_

 _El barril en las cavernas los llevaba a snowdin (lo invente)_

"he aquí tienes bro tu propio atajo a aracnic parlor" (así se llamaba el territorio de las cavernas que le pertenecían a la familia de muffet) pyrus lo miro feliz, no tendría que agacharse podía brincar dentro del pozo y llegar al lugar sin ensuciar su atuendo.

Los tres saltaron y cayeron de pie justo aun lado de la entrada de la caverna, lo acompañaron a muffets y abrasándolo justo afuera del local se despidieron, paps tomo el carrito a las cavernas y sans tomo un atajo a hotlands… pyrus tomo un respiro y entro… eh aquí su primer día de trabajo.

Muffet le presento a muffin la mascota y seguridad del lugar… este claramente no era para nada parecido al muffin de la otra muffet que el solía conocer, este era una lindura rosada, regordeta y tres veces más grandes que el otro.

(El otro era morado oscuro casi negro patas como lanzas y las cuales usaba como arpones contra sus enemigos antes de escupirles ácido y comérselos)

Papyrus le extendió la mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo y muffin le dio su pata en saludo… luego se le acurruco para que pyrus le diera algunas palmaditas… "sans y papyrus siempre suelen acariciarle por eso el espera lo mismo de ti huhuhuhuhu" pyrus le sonrió…

Luego le presento a ittsy, bittsy y Charlotte, sus tres arañas de confianza, las dos primeras eran del tamaño de un par de ciruelas de color una rosa y violeta, mientras que la tercera era del tamaño de una manzana de color negro pero de ojos morados y con un moño morado.

"Charlotte este es pyrus el será tu compañero de entregas y medio de transporte huhuhuhuhu" la araña se subió a pyrus cuando este les ofreció la mano para saludar y rápidamente se le subió en la cabeza usando el sombrero de pyrus como cojín para acurrucarse, ahora su boina parecía un bombín.

Muffet dejo a pyrus en el café mientras ella iba a ver los pedidos de ropa en la boutique, pyrus se sintió algo nervioso al quedarse solo sin muffet, pero ittsy, bittsy y Charlotte le indicaban con las patitas que bandejas tomar y donde colocarlas, en realidad para sorpresa de muchos más adelante, los esqueletos pueden entender el idioma de cualquier monster pet/ monster animal, ósea de cualquier monstruo animalizado ya que pueden leer las vibras de su alma al comunicarse.

Los esqueletos tenían incluso su propio lenguaje y no me refiero al wingding si no al Font, el cual parecían sonidos de las líneas de teléfono y sónicos estáticos, desde melodiosos y delicados sonidos como los de un xilófono o golpeteo de cristal, chasquidos de dientes, castañeo a chillidos desgarradores como garras en un pizarrón, claro todo dependía de lo que se estuviera diciendo…

Los esqueletos eran expertos en lo referente al lenguaje, no por nada sus nombres venían de las fuentes de la escritura…

No fue sino después de su hora de almorzar que sus primeros clientes llegaron… eran una cocodrila rubia, muy maquillada y una gata morada en overoles… "mira catty no es ese como ósea papyrus?" dijo la cocodrilo "oh sisi como que ósea si es como que papyrus" dijo la gata morada.

"hola papyrus como que ósea no deberías estar como que ósea con Undyne?" dijo la cocodrilo "como que ósea que juro que te vimos en waterfall hace como un rato" dijo la gata, pyrus se sentía algo abrumado ante la atención, Charlotte le paso una pequeña pizarra que solían usar las arañas para comunicarse con la gente, el respiro aliviado, la garganta se le cerro ante la atención.

 _**buen día, mi nombre es PYRUS SERIF,_

 _Soy el hermano menor de sans y papyrus,_

 _Me pueden llamar PYRUS,_

 _Perdonen el no poderles hablar,_

 _Soy un poco tímido***_

"OOOOOOHHHH" dijeron ambas… platicaron un poco más calmadamente para no hacer sentir mal a pyrus, compraron algunas donas y cidra y se fueron, más tarde llegaron undyne y MK los cuales compraron algunos muffin "OLLE PUNK ESTE ES MK EL PRIMO DE ALPHYS" dijo undyne "MK ESTE ES EL OTRO SKELEBRO SU NOMBRE ES PYRUS" "WOOOO TAN GENIAL, ERES EL OTRO HERMANO DE MY GRAN HEROE PAPYRUS, SABES EL ES TAN GENIAL Y TAN COOL" dijo el emocionado, pyrus le sonrió al pequeño, "si… mi hermano paps es el más cool" dijo sonriéndole.

El día continuo no tuvieron más que dos clientes más un moldsman y un wishwun… cuando llego muffets estuvo muy feliz con el reporte de desempeño de pyrus… al parecer Charlotte era su supervisora y se dedicó todo el día a ver como se desenvolvía pyrus… "toma cariño ve y has estas entregas a snowdin y da por terminada tu jornada de hoy, nos vemos mañana dulzurita huhuhuhu" pyrus asintió "hasta mañana… jefa" bajo a Charlotte de su sombrero lo cual no la puso muy feliz… "huhuhuhu creo que se encariño contigo cariño" pyrus le acaricio su cabecita y se retiró.

La entrega era sencilla, una caja de biscochos arácnidos a doggami y dogaresa, dos docenas de donas a grillby y… una caja de donas y una de muffins de arándano a los esquelebros… pyrus sonrió su bro a deber hecho eso a propósito y conociendo a su bro, a esta hora encontraría a todos en grillbys…

Cuando llego a grillbys el local estaba oscuro, pero la señal decía abierto, se fijó por el vidrio se podía ver a grillby y semi iluminado a su lado la figura de su hermano… entro lentamente "sans?" dijo el "hey bro te esperaba bro, hey ven" dijo sans, pyrus se acercó y puso las entregas en la barra del bar y sans le entrego dos objetos, uno unas orejeras de las que opacan el sonido y unos lentes oscuros "póntelos bro y toma mi mano" el asintió y tomo la mano de sans, sans lo atrajo y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras que con su otra mano lo seguía sujetando.

La luz del bar se sorprendió y varios monstruos saltaron aventando confeti y serpentinas y gritando "FELICIDADES POR TU PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO Y BIENVENIDO A SNOWDIN" gracias a lo que traía puesto no se sobresaltó tanto y la presencia de su bro lo calmo grandemente, grillbys puso en la barra charolas con los encargos de pyrus, la guardia canina estaba presente, undyne, alphys, MK, toriel, frisk y una humana adulta…

Sans jalo a la mujer hacia pyrus "bro te quiero presentar a junno, junno este es mi bro pyrus" dijo sans con mucho orgullo en la cara y en su voz "felicidades por tu nuevo empleo y bienvenido a snowdin" dijo la mujer, "gusto" dijo pyrus algo nervioso, esta mujer… tenia magia, mucha magia, era una chica de ojos color verde-miel y cabello rojizo, ella lo miro y… golpeo a sans en el hombro "no puedo creer que no le allas hablado de mi, mira la cara que puso, claramente no le has hablado de mi, ugh, te despido de ser mi bestie…" dijo ella.

"queeee? no juju no te enojes es que no es mi culpa que tu hayas estado en la capital quería que se conocieran hantes de hablar de ese asunto con el" dijo el sudando nervioso "mientes con todos los dientes, lo hiciste para ver la cara de sorpresa que claramente tiene ahora, te conozco bromista empedernido" dijo ella.

"hehe me atrapaste, digamos que ella es la verdadera razón por la que niestro mundo a vivido esta ruta sin resets por tantos años… pero esa historia es para otro momento" dijo sans "si cabeza de hueso, mas te vale decirle sobre mi míralo esta aterrado de mi, mira cariño si, si tengo magia, pero la gane cuando llege al underground, no, no todos los humanos que caen obtenienen magia y sans te puede confirmar que mi lv tiene nivel 3 pero fue contra otros humanos y en defensa propia, hey sansy pansy que tal si en su próximo dia familiar hacemos una cena familiar en mi casa y le contamos nuestra historia" "me suena genial solo si esta mi plato favorito" dijo sans "y cual es tu plato favorito?" dijo junno "el hondo por que le cabe mas comida" se soltaron riendo los tres pyrus no lo pudo evitar ese chiste era terriblemente genial "diosssss, si sigues con esos chistes parecerá que me comi mucho mani" sans la miro con estrellas en los ojos "por que?" pyrus pregunto en susurro "por que me pondré maniática" y se volvieron a soltar a carcajadas.

Luego de varios chistes y puns y de papyrus gritar "SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" se pusieron a abrir los regalos… pyrus jamas había recibido tantos regalos en toda su vida, sin contar los que sus bros le han dado…

La pandilla canina: le dieron un juguete para masticar en forma de huesito (lesserdog), una pelota de tenis (doggo), una cuerda(greatdog), dos camisas de resaque una negra con un hueso blanco y una blanca con un hueso negro (doggami y dogaresa).

Grillby: un par de guantes y un delantal que dice bonified server (mesero huesificado)

Frisk: una foto con un marco decorado de cuando fueron a la casa de toriel.

Toriel: una manta amarilla con huesitos y una almohada en forma de hueso con su nombre bordado

Undyne: ropa deportiva y unas pesas de mano "VAMOS A PONERTE EN FORMA PARA QUE ESTES TAN BUFF COMO YOU Y PAPS"

Alphys: la serie de películas de Harry Potter y un despertador con la forma de la lechuza de Harry hedwig

Junno: unas pantuflas de Garfield con un pijama amarillo y naranja que dice una camisa odio los lunes. Sans toriel y pyrus se carcajearon con eso.

Sans y paps: un celular, pyrus sonrió feliz… el, el solía tener uno, uno que encontró en el basurero pero **el innombrable* dijo que él no necesitaba de tener uno…. Y después lo castigaba por nunca comunicarse con el cuándo lo estaba buscando.

Pyrus los abrazo uno a uno y no pudo dejar de sonreír…

Esa noche sans se transporto a una locación no identificada…

"veo que todos están aquí" dijo sans

"si tal como lo pediste" dijo una voz femenina

"bueno y dime cual fue el resultado del escaneo"

"positivo, como debemos proceder"

"no podremos evitarlo"

BEEP BEEP BEEP CODE CODE LOCK ON


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1. Chapter 6. JUNNO**

 **Ah la historia de junno…+**

 **La historia de junno es muy larga**

 **no…**

 **no hare un fic de su historia…**

 **pero hare un oneshot sidefic… solo para este chapter el link esta a continuación**

 **salten este chap al siguiente, no es necesario saber de junno si no quieren…**

 **la historia es de los skelebros no de ella….**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1. Chapter 7. SEIS MESES…**

 **NO MIRES ATRAS, CUENTA TU BENDICIONES.**

 **PERO NUNCA OLVIDES…**

 **TU ELIGES QUIEN QUIERES SER Y FORJAS TU FUTURO…**

 **PERO EL PASADO SIEMPRE ESTA UN PASO DETRÁS DE TI…**

 **CUIDADO DE NO TROPEZAR O PODRIA ALCANSARTE…**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

Los días pasaron… pyrus se encontraba mirando a la lejanía, su hermoso bosque de bello y luminoso blanco y con fresco olor a pino… si su bello, bello hogar… quien diría que ya llevaba seis meses viviendo con sus bros… mucho a cambiado en esos seis meses desde su llegada…

 **EL DIA DEL BIGBOOOMMMM**

Al tercer mes de estar viviendo con sus bros… la casa sufrió un accidente, sans estaba en su laboratorio manejando cables eléctricos y les pidió no prender nada eléctrico hasta que él les dijera que estaba todo seguro, paps y pyrus se dedicaron a desconectar todos los aparatos, sans les dijo que podían usar la electricidad del cobertizo ya que estaba por otra fuente de electricidad…

Hicieron una semi pijamada e invitaron a undyne… pero se les olvido decirle que era en el cobertizo… ella entro en la casa y prendió las luces estas titilaron, y cuando prendió la tele….. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una explosión que bolo el techo del laboratorio de sans… ósea el piso de la sala… gracias a dios nadie salió herido… excepto el sillón que se chamusco y la tele exploto…

Undyne quiso pagar por las reparaciones y eso… pero sans se negó, pero la dejo reponer los aparatos del centro de entretenimiento como la tele, la consola de juegos etc…

Paps lloro parte de su colección de mettaton murió… alphys le ayudo a reponerla, mettaton siempre le daba copias y copias de toda su mercancía… paps fue feliz….

Mettaton se sintió tan mal por la desgracia que cayó sobre uno de sus empleados y su fan número uno que los dejo vivir en su resort mientras las reparaciones se hacían… pyrus miro por fin un show de su hermano en mtt resort…. No solo hacia chistes… el cantaba oh por dios… traía una camisa cobalto de botón la cual exponía su cuello y parte del pecho y unos pantalones de vestir negros…

Sans salió al escenario y empezó a cantar… Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up

La forma en que movía las caderas y su voz profunda y subyugante… él y paps tenían corazones en sus ojos… su hermano tenía la mejor voz del mundo…

Mientras Vivian la vida de lujo y brillo literalmente de donde sacaban tantos brillos para todo… Sans aprovecho y expandió la casa… ahora era el doble larga y así era mejor… sans no dejo a sus bros pagar por la ampliación… pero dijo que podían comprar más muebles si querían…

La cocina era más grande, ahora tenían un propio comedor amplio para todos sus amigos, la sala tenía un juego completo de sala con sus tres sillones… una amplia mesa de centro y compraron de esos cojines especiales japoneses para sentarse en el piso para las películas, sans compro unos beanbags… siempre quiso uno…

 _La casa seguía siendo de dos plantas._

Primer piso: recibidor, sala, cocina, comedor, cuarto de baño y tocador (ósea que tiene regadera y escusado), lavandería, armario, cuarto de invitados… pasillo que lleva a la cochera y al sótano… que se volvió el gym de papyrus… y al laboratorio.

Al laboratorio se movió para estar debajo de la cochera y del cobertizo… alphys ayudo a construirlo lo volvió un buque reforzado.

Segundo piso: cuatro habitaciones, cuarto de baño y tocador, armario de blancos, escaleras al ático…

Por fuera tenían pórtico techado con una banca columpio.

Atrás de la casa había otro pórtico más amplio e igualmente techado, mas parecido a un atrio… con dos bancas y un par de mecedoras. Perfecto para parrilladas.

Cada uno tuvo su habitación, paps la que estaba mas cerca de las escaleras, como siempre, sans la del medio y pyrus la del final del barandal.

 **LOS CUARTOS.**

La primera vez que pyrus puso su pie en la habitación que sería su propio cuarto… lloro… una porque el jamás pensó volver a tener un cuarto propio y segundo por el miedo inmenso a estar solo… sans y paps, junto con Junno lo llevaron de compras a la ciudad, donde compraron decoraciones que le gustaran al… cosa que notaron que a pyrus le gustaban los gatos… al parecer solía haber un gato que le hacía compañía en su viejo puesto de guardia en aquel lugar…

Era negro con ojos, amarillos, quien no será nombrado lo llamaba la bestia maldita, por que solía robar sus ataques y algunas de sus prendas… la gente lo conocía como el gato insufrible…. (despicable cat). Era uno de los pocos amigos que el tenia…

También descubrieron que le gustaban los barcos… uno de sus pocos placeres en aquel lugar era hacer barquitos con chatarra y hacerlos nadar por el rio de snowdin o por waterfall…

Cuando volvieron… paps y sans sacaron a Junno y a pyrus de la casa para que ellos fuesen por el almuerzo mientras ellos decoraban, fueron a grillbys, y pyrus no se aguantaba la risa… Junno era genial… ahora que la conoció mas comprendía porque ella se volvió la mejor amiga de sans.

Le gustaban los chistes y era muy bromista… y a cierto dueño de bar parecía gustarle más que a nadie hehehehe… sans, alphys, undyne y frisk los shipeaban…

Cuando llegaron a la casa y después de comer sans y paps por fin dejaron a pyrus ver el cuarto… su cama parecía un bote, tenía un librero, un escritorio, había peluches de gatitos, había un muelle dibujado en la pared con pescaditos saltando y gatos en el….

También había una bandera de Canadá de un lado y algunos figurines de onepiece ya que alphys lo envicio en el en especial el pirata que era un esqueleto.

Tenía una lámpara en su tocador que parecía un faro, en su techo había estrellitas pegadas de las que brillan en la oscuridad, en realidad en el de sans y en el de paps también.

Esa primera noche después de que sans dejara a Junno en su casa, los tres durmieron en el bote cama por primera vez, sans le leyó en cuento de buscando a Nemo… "SANS SI YO ME PERDIERA ME BUSCARIAS CON TANTA DESESPERACION?" pregunto paps…pyrus lo miro… y también se preguntó eso…

"he, bro si tu… no… no solo tu, si alguno de los dos se perdieran, o en este caso alguien los alejara de mi, voltearía el underground de cabeza hasta encontrarlos incluso si tuviera que romper la barrera yo mismo nada y les digo ME DETENDRIA… y no solo eso les prometo eso… si no que jamás dejaría de buscarlos hasta encontrarlos…. Y créanme que el que se atreviera a alejarlos de mi bueno, **EL VA A PASAR UN MAL RATO**

 **(HE iS GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME)**

 **LOS RAVIOLIS Y EL JARABE DE MAPPLE**

***ravioli mi corazoni***

Al segundo mes de vivir con ellos pudieron percatarse de que a pyrus le gustaba la pasta… pero lo que más le gustaba es cuando sans hacia sopa de tomate y el sumergía pedacitos de su sándwich que queso asado en la sopa y se los comía… sans lo pensó… y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, al día siguiente sans dijo que tenía que ir a las ruinas pero vendría en la tarde y que el cocinaría la cena…

Sans llego esa tarde con unas latas y solos les sonrió… calentó algo de el restante de la sopa y vacío el contenido de las latas que parecían bultitos amarillentos con salsa… cuando los sentó ambos miraron sus platos…

Eran bultitos de masa ahogados en salsa "SANS MI ESTIMADO HERMANO, ¿Qué ES ESTE PLATILLO EL CUAL NOS PRESENTAS? CIERTAMENTE PARECE PASTA PERO NUNCA HABIA VISTO PASTA SIMILAR A ESTA" dijo paps picando el bultito con su tenedor…

sans le sonríe "he se llaman raviolis paps, son otro tipo de pasta" dijo el sentándose mirándolos expectante "adelante bros pruébenlos y díganme su honesta opinión" pyrus miro a su hermano, podría importarle menos si su hermano los encontró en el mismo basurero, si su hermano se lo ofrecía él se lo iba a comer sin decir nada…

Ambos papyrus empezaron a comer los pequeños bocados de pasta y sans sonrió empezando a comer el también después claro está de poner cátsup en el suyo… ambos papyrus abrieron los ojos de par en par, pyrus empezó a comérselos como si alguien fuese a quitárselos… jamás en su vida había comido algo tan ricamente satisfactorio… estaban ahogados en la deliciosa salsa y eran blanditos al comer y tenían queso dentro… esperen el otro tenia carne… oh esperen otro tenia vegetales dios que delicia…..

"HERMANO PERO QUE ESPLENDIDO NUEVO PLATILLO TIENE CARNE Y VEGETALES" dijo papyrus feliz "y queso a mi salió uno con queso" dijo pyrus volviendo a comer y paps continuo comiendo, sans soltó un resuello de alivio "he que alivio… se que estos son comprados en la tienda y pre hechos pero solo quiero saber su opinión con ellos, tenían de estas tres variedades de carne, queso y vegetales, por lo que decidí traer de las tres para probarlas" dijo sonriéndoles.

De la olla no quedo nada… pyrus se sirvió como cinco porciones… y fue asi que otro nuevo alimento se introdujo a la dieta normal de la casa…

Espagueti

Hotdogs

Sopa de tomate

Queso a la parrilla

Sopa de fideos

Y ahora raviolis…

*-*-* dulce dulce jarabe de maple.

Un día en muffets una de las arañas dejo caer algo parecido a miel pero más oscura sobre las mano de pyrus… estaban haciendo algo llamado baclava, "i lo siento cariño, aun teniendo tantas patas a veces se nos resbala algo huhuhu" pyrus le sonrió a muffet, "no es nada…" pyrus se fue al fregadero pero le dio curiosidad y lo probo antes de lavarse las manos, y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par soltando un sonido de satisfacción que hiso voltear a todas las arañas incluso a muffet.

"pasa algo cariño?" "no.. no… es que jamás había probado algo como esto… sabe cómo una botella de algo que solía tomar cuando era pequeño, la encontré en el basurero pero jamás supe el nombre y no encontré otra nunca otra botella como esa" dijo y muffet lo miro con algo de tristeza…

Ella sabía que sans y paps fueron arrojados a la calle hace mucho tiempo después de morir su padre, ¿podría ser que pyrus al ser el más pequeño fue fácil de poner con sus otros relativos? Ella no indagaría.

"bueno eso se llama jarabe de maple cariño, y lo estas viendo de la misma forma que sans mira a la catsup y a veces la salsa picante, ummm creo que escuche una vez decir a sans que papyrus tenía un diente dulce pero le gusta la lechera pero también le gusta mucho la salsa de espagueti… tal vez este sea este tu diente dulce cariño…"

Muffet le regalo una botella y pyrus la Provo dios si era ciertamente muy delicioso… este descubrimiento lleno de orgullo a sans ya que pyrus trato de poner maple a todo lo que comía como sans con la cátsup, paps se quedó perplejo "OTRO MAS NOOOOOOOO" dijo paps y escondió su cabeza entre los cojines del sillón… pyrus y sans se rieron…

Había veces que sans y pyrus se sentaban en el sillón y se decían salud golpeando sus botellas una contra la otra antes de tomar respectivos tragos de sus bebidas favoritas…

 **JUNNO Y GRILLBY**

Paps estaba con frisk en una pijama en casa de alphys, el quiso quedarse con sans, han tenido mucha clientela últimamente y el quiso pasar un tiempo relajándose y tirando chistes malos en grillbys en su noche de salida entre sans y junno… eran bestis, y pronto prontamente ella le dijo a pyrus.

"tu pyrus eres mi nuevo besti, porque alguien tan huesasional como tu, no puede ser nada menos…" dijo ella y el asintió… era lindo tener amigos, el se llevaba muy bien con alphys también su forma relajada de ser era agradable… pero quien era otro de sus bestis era muffet, era su jefa claro está pero se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, otro de sus amigos era nicebunny, el dueño del puesto de nicecream, salían a pasear juntos y comían glamburger solo porque nice tenía un crush en el sarcástico encargado del lugar, pobre.

Últimamente grillby había estado más callado y reservado como si estuviese molesto con ellos, "sans ¿hemos hecho algo malo?" sans lo miro

"no que yo sepa bro ¿por qué?" dijo sans

"¿por qué grillby esta tan reservado? Dijo pyrus mirando a grillby.

Sans lo pensó y "ohhhhhhhhh hehehe ya se por que, hehehe bro muévete a aquel asiento para yo ponerme en el tuyo" pyrus lo pensó solo asintio, hasta hace un rato habían estado sentados con… junno en el medio…

"Ohhhhhh" dijo el y asintio… grillby solto un respiro de alivio cuando miro a junno sentarse ahora aun lado de sans y ambos skellys estaban riéndose.

"vamos díganme el chiste" dijo Junno molesta, el cambio de asiento no pareció molestarle, "grillby porque no vienes a darle un abraso a Junno, dice que siente el frio de nuestra ausencia hehehehe" dijo sans

"gibby… chans y payus me están achendo bulling" dijo como bebe Junno sacando cara de perrito regañado, grillby se puso algo rosado, pero aun así se acercó y le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de poner su mano en su hombro como confort, junno tomo la mano y se la tallo en la mejilla "gacias gibby mua" dijo besándole la mano antes de dejarla ir…

Grillby se desmallo…

Sans se cayó de su asiento a carcajadas después de escupir su catsup

Junno se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba bebiendo era valentía naranja… y callo en cuenta de lo que hiso.

(pyrus la ordeno para ella, alphys le dijo que lo hiciera, el se volvió parte del lado oscuro…era un shipper ahora…su otp… jullby o grinno?") Claro esta el no sabia que esto hiba a pasar solo le dijo que eso ordenaran para ella, cuando cambiaron de lugar el cambio su bebida por la de ella….hehehehe.

Cuando grillby despertó tenia un poststick en su frente

" 555 987 7892, llámame cuando quieras salir firma junno….

Ps: para ver si puedes calentarme un poco mas cosita ardiente… "

Sans tuvo que cerrar el bar por grillby despues de que el y pyrus tuvieron que llevar a la trastienda a un muy desmayado grillby….

"EL OTP EL REAL…ESE SHIP YA SARPO"

 **EL PASATIEMPO DE PYRUS**

Todos sabemos que a sans le gustan las bromas pesadas, la ciencia, las estrellas… la costura era su placer con culpa y el canto.

A paps le gusta la cocina, entrenar y hacer puzzles… el modelaje en cerámica era su placer culposo, además del patinaje en hielo.

¿pero que le gusta hacer a pyrus? Después de cuatro meses de vivir con ellos y de tener ahora su propio cuarto, que le gusta hacer no sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre ni con su dinero, claro ayudaba a las compras y eso, pero que le gustaba hacer..

Trato cocina… no le llamo mucho la atención… pero resulto ser muy bueno haciendo waffles…

Pintura, tejido, música…neeeeeeeeee nada…

Leer le gustaba leer… un dia estaba con alphys ayudándole a hacer un model muy complicado de un figurín de un personaje de anime… "tienes dedicación para eso" dijo alphys "mi bro paps es mejor, pero me gusta este, este tiene un barco" era un figurin de one piece… "sabes hay algo llamado barcos a escala, incluso barco a escala que se hacen dentro de botellas. Podría conseguirte algunos" pyrus lo pensó y asintió…

Y asi descubrió su pasatiempo hacer barcos a escala… le hico uno alphys de onepiece, y miro a alphys leyendo un capitulo de uno de sus mangas "ugh es por eso que la gente hace sus propio fanfictions" "que es fanfiction?" dijo pyrus "oh es cuando la gente escribe historias sobre cuentos, películas e incluso hechos reales" "osea puedo escribir mis propias historias sobre historias que ya lei pero que no me gusto el final o algo asi?" "asi es pyrus" dijo alphys… pyrus se volvió y escritor de fanfiction.

Sans un dia cocinando con el le enseño a hacer muffin… "he a mi nunca me salen los platillos que no se hornean, por lo que siempre prefiero muffins, suflés, tartas, hago un muy buen quiche pero pudín y gelatinas o pastel helado o el parfait nunca me salen…

Pyrus intento el flan… le salio al primer intento incluso con el jarabe… "bueno era de esperarse bro, eres experto en jarabes" dijo sans orgulloso, pyrus se sentía orgulloso, esa tarde ambos intentaron hacer un pastel de choco flan… salio algo ladeado…pero fue delicioso…

Asi pyrus descucbrio mas sobre si mismo…

Pyrus esqueleto:

Le gustan los ravioles y el jarabe de maple

Le gusta leer y escribir fanfiction

Le gusta hacer barcos escala

Le gusta el mar, los barcos, los gatos y las estrellas

Le gusta cocinar postres helados y con jarabe de varios tipos

Pero lo que mas le gusta es lograr hacer sonreir a sus hermanos en especial escuchar a sus bros decirle:

"SABIA QUE PODIAS HERMANO, CREO EN TI, ADELANTE QUERIDO HERMANO ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TU ESFUERZO"

"eres asombroso bro, que orgullo, tu puedes bro creo en ti"

Pyrus no podía estar mas feliz… realmente estaba en el paraíso…

….oh no?

 _Pyrus caminaba feliz a su casa después de otro dia de trabajo en muffet,_

 _llevaba algunas donas para consumir con sus amados hermanos…_

 _Se encontraba caminando por snowdin path cuando miro a lo lejos a paps recalibrando su puzzle de hielo, "bro, bro" lo llamo_

 _Paps volteo a verlo y lo saludo agitando sus manos en el aire "PYRUS AMADO HERMANO"_

 _Empezó a trotar hacia el… pyrus le sonrió apresurando su paso extendiendo sus brazos, sabía que paps lo abrasaría,_

 _La cara de paps era de aun dulce y energética alegría y pyrus no podía mas que apresurarse a abrasarlo.._

 _La cara de paps cambio de alegre a preocupación…y después a espanto apresurándose a el…_

 _Pyrus sintió un jalon en su alma… le dolia …. Por que le dolia… su alma Salió de su pecho y miro en ella… y una marca roja con negro…_

 _Y detrás de el una especie de remolino blanco formándose tentáculos negros y rojos salieron de el circulo y atraparon a pyrus…_

" _PYRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"_

" _PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPSSSSSS…"_

 _Paps lo tomo de las manos pero pyrus miro como el torbellino también empesaba a jalar a paps y le sonrio con lagrimas "lo siento paps… lo siento sans" dijo y dejo ir a paps…_

" _PYRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

 _Paps callo de rodillas escavando la nieve y solo miro el muffler de su hermano…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1. HELL IS COMMING**

 _Paps lo tomo de las manos pero pyrus miro como el torbellino también empezaba a jalar a paps y le sonrió con lagrimas_

" _lo siento paps… lo siento sans" dijo y dejo ir a paps…_

" _PYRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

 _Paps callo de rodillas escavando la nieve y solo miro el muffler de su hermano…._

" _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS"_

 _Se solto llorando papyrus desconsoladamente…_

 _Sans apareció detrás de paps… paps lo miro y se lanso a el llorando_

" _ES MI CULPA LE FALLE, NO PUDE SOSTENERLO, ALGO SALIO DE EL AGUJERO Y ALGO LE PASO EN SU ALMA, SANS SE LO LLEVARON SE LO LLEVARON"_

 _Paps miro a sans "sans?"_

 _Todo estaba azul y el cielo se oscureció_

" _he…he…bro… he…vamos a casa…he…"_

" _sans?"_

" _he… he… tenemos que prepararnos… tenemos que ir con alphys…"_

" _por que sans sans que pasa?"_

" _sabia que esto sucedería…he…pero estoy listo… vamos bro tenemos que ir por nuestro bro"_

" _donde sans?"_

" _**a SWAPFELL"**_

 _ **Ayudaaaaaaa:**_

 _ **Alguien sabe como poner imágenes… encontré algunas geniales para poner en el fic pero no se como se colocan, las pongo en el documento pero nunca aparecen cuando las agrego a la historia**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1.**

 **Chapter 8. SOMEONE ITS GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME**

 **SI TE METES CON EL PAPYRUS EL SANS TE DARA UN DUNK ON**

UNIVERSE (SWAPFELL)

… _nota: llamaremos a undyne (unhyde como en mr._ _Hyde) y a swapfell sans rottenberry, alphys hulkphys)_

Pyrus abrió los ojos… miro a su alrededor… estaba…estaba…¿donde estaba?... no podía moverse, su alma le dolia, cuando pudo mirar bien esta… en el laboratorio…

Se encontraba amarrado a una camilla y ..

"CREISTE PERRO IDIOTA QUE PODRIAS ESCAPAR TAN FACILMENTE DE MI, SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO POR AHÍ COMO EL GUSANO MISERABLE QUE ERES, PERRO INMUNDO QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE MORIR… LAS BESTIAS SOLO PUEDEN MORIR CUANDO SU AMO ASI LO DESEA" rottenberry miro a pyrus… con asco y desprecio… mero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara y pyrus no podía hacer nada mas que llorar…

"PERO SI TANTO DESEAS MORIR HARE QUE TU MUERTE BALGA LA PENA PARA MI, DOCTORA PUEDE PROCEDER" dijo rottenberry mirando por una puerta abierta… ahí fue que entro… unhyde… pyrus empezó a agitarse tratando de gritar por ayuda…pero no podía hablar por el bozal…

"primero debo extraer esa muestra de determinación de su alma, ese fragmento es muy valioso para arriesgarlo" dijo clavando una especie de pinza en la alma de pyrus para sacar el fragmento… este empezó a retorcerse como si fuere una entidad viva,

"fufufufu míralo es hermoso, eso es un fragmeto de determinacion pura, es tan pura que posee rastro de alma humana… como el fragmento que tome de esa humana que cayo hace tiempo aquí…" pyrus estaba llorando… chara… eso, eso era el caramelo… un pedazo de la alma de chara… ese tal temme le dio un pedazo del alma de chara para poder irse de ahí..

Pyrus entro en un estado de estupor entre sus gritos de dolor y recordó a la única persona en este infierno que lo quiso.

" _pappy, pappy ya no puedo mas"_

" _no charchar, tu puedes, por favor no me dejes"_

" _ya no puedo pappy, pero prometo que algún dia, tu si lograras dejar este lugar maldito"_

" _no charchar no sin ti, no me dejes chara"_

" _no te preocupes… siempre estare contigo aun que tu no lo sepas"_

Sus gritos y su dolor fueron tantos que el bozal se callo….

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSS

PPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS"

Solo podía gritar por aquellos que lo amaron…

"miralo fufufu tan loco esta del dolor que grita por ti fufufufufufu y por el mismo" dijo unhyde y rottenberry solo hiso una cara de asco.

 _Badump badump badump… tu llamas por ayuda…_

 _BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP SIGNAL FOUND SIGNAL FOUND CODE: UNDERTALE CODE SWAPFELL, ERROR ERROR…_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Una explosión que se escuchó dentro de las profundidades del laboratorio hiso resonar el lugar… La camilla de pyrus salió disparada y el edificio se estremeció…

Pyrus se vio libre y usando un poco de magia se teleporte pero solo afuera del laboratorio, sus ropas rasgadas, golpeado y con el hp bajo corrió por lo mas sagrado… al único lugar que lo haría feliz… su rincón entre waterfall y nuevo hogar… la cueva del echo…

"DEJASTE QUE EL PERRO ESCAPARA" dijo rottenberry

"cállate tu no hiciste nada para detenerlo, tráemelo de vuelta oh no hay mas píldoras de determinación para ti" dijo unhyde

"Y TU A DONDE VAZ?"

"algo paso en mi laboratorio y voy a mandar a mi creación a ver que es mientras tratare de arreglar este lugar, le hablare a alphys para que te ayude a cazar a tu miserable perro lárgate de una buena vez si se muere antes de que yo termine con el, el trato se acaba" dijo unhyde.

Unhyde baja al laboratorio real, el que había ella usado solo para sus experimentos de determinación, napstadoom, baja y mira que es y mata a lo que sea que causa ese disturbio" le dijo unhyde, "yeah yeah como digas fenómeno" dijo napstadoom bajando al viejo e inmundo lugar…

Cuando llego miro una maquina titilando, parecía un tipo de refri futurista, y estaba abierto y saliéndole humo blanco, "la idiota dejo su refri abierto apuesto a que eso causo un corto en algún lugar "oye freak un refrigerador exploto aquí abajo" dijo el sin importarle nada.

Y sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo… "bueno pues apago o algo y vena acá para ayudarme a limpiar" dijo unhyde y corto la llamada.

"estúpida freak..hu quee es eso?"

"he…he…hola amigo…y… adiós"

Cuando Napstadoom trata de recordar ese incidente… solo una oración viene a su mente…

"ojos azules, ojos azules y dolor mucho dolor"

´´´´´´con unhyde

Unhyde estaba reparando las maquinas cuando escucho un montón de pedazos de chatarra caer sobre lo que era la camilla donde solía estar pyrus "oye idiota que rayos" dijo mirando lo que cayó en la camilla…"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" los pedazos de napstadoom… y en un frasco había un de contención estaba el cuerpo casi gelatinoso de napstablood.

"¿que rayos te paso idiota quien te hiso esto?" dijo ella entonces sintió el aire ponerse denso…y pesado... y extraño ambiente cargado de estática y el olor a carbono…

Ella volteo y se topó con una imagen que jamás pensó ver… "hey"

Ella trato de tomar su cierra pero se vio atrapada por magia azul, donde estaba su cierra fue bombardeado por huesos naranjas destruyendo toda la consola y el cuarto de experimentación…

"he..hehehe… hola compañera, creo que tu tienes algo que es nuestro"

"Y MI HERMANO Y YO VAMOS A ASEGURARNOS QUE GENTE COMO TU APRENDA ALGO DE MODALES NYEHEHEHEHE"

0o0o0

0o0o

0o

Unhyde corrió desesperada por las cuevas tratando de llegar a hotlands… cuando casi llegaba se topo con hulkphys..

"undyne que rayos haces aquí? Recivi tu mensaje y voy rumbo a waterfall" dijo hulkphys, "MATALO, MATALO IDIOTA AS ALGO" grito desesperada "matar a quien?" dijo y un grupo de huesos naranjas bloquearon su ruta de escape.

"NYEHEHEHE ESE DEBO SER YO, NO ES NADA AGRADABLE PEDIR A TUS CAMARADAS MATAR A OTROS QUE AMABLEMENTE TE ESTAN ENSEÑADO UNA VALIOSA LECCION DE VIDA" dijo la voz de lo que para hulkphys parecía ser … otro esqueleto? Pero naranja?.

"AH SI y dime que valiosa lección es esa?" dijo hulkphys, se empeso el combate y unhyde se vio encerrada en una jaula de huesos blancos y azules.

"NADIE SE METE CON NUESTRA FAMILIA" dijo papyrus convocando su magia azul y sonriendo asesinamente "LA LECCION ESTA CERVIDA" dijo y solo ecos de esas pobres y malditas criaturas se pudieron escuchar hasta waterfall…

Pyrus estaba acurrucado en ese lugar que significaba tanto para el… su hp estaba muy bajo, y miro a su alrededor, podredumbre, peste a muerte y desesperación… escucho pasos de botas… lo sabía el lo había encontrado, pero no le daría la satisfacción, saco su alma eh invoco un hueso, "no te daré el gusto" dijo y justo cuando iba a clavárselo, un rayo negro y dorado le quito el hueso…

Pyrus lo miro… era su amiguito, "miau" dijo el gato… "amiguito, aun sigues vivo" dijo el y el gato no se acercó a el, hasta que pyrus des invoco el hueso y oculto su alma… "sabes amiguito me encantaría llevarte a casa, pero no creo que jamás pueda volver ahí, voy a morir aquí… solo quisiera haberlos visto una vez más" dijo llorando

"MALDITO PERRO QUIEN TE CREES PARA HUIR DE MI PERO AHORA VERAS" invoco sus huesos a punto de clavárselos cuando el gato se le lanza a la cara y le rasguña el ojo… "AAAGHHHSSSS MALDITA BESTIA" rottenberry agarra al gato y le clava un hueso antes de arrojarlo al piso….

"MUEREEEEEEEEE" dijo alzando varias lanzas de hueso y pyrus se lanza sobre el gato "NOOOOO" dijo el ¡QUITATE MALDITO PERRO" dijo rottenberry pateándolo

"SAAAANSSSSSS" grita el… "CALLATE PERRO NI CREANS QUE SUPLICANDO POR AYUDA TE SALVA" pyrus cierra los ojos y espera la muerte… Una ráfaga azul azota el tunes mandando a volar a rottenberry desintegrando todos los ataques…

"QUIEN QUIEN SE ATREVE?" dijo tambaleándose

"ssSAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSS" dijo pyrus mirando al monstruo frente a ellos…

"PERO QUE?"

"hehehehe…amigo tratar a mi bro asi es ganarse UN MAL RATO"

"HE GET DUNK ON"

Rottenberry no proceso lo que paso solo lo rápido que el intenso dolor lo noqueo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rottenberry despertó en una habitación extraña… era… el laboratorio o mas bien parecía… uno muy viejo… a su lado miro a hulkphys a unhyde noqueadas e inconscientes.

Miro frente a el y vio a dos monstruos esqueleto hablando uno con energía azul y otro con energía naranja "listo bro ya no podrán volver por ti" su perro estaba abrasando a el esqueleto naranja mientras traía a la bestia peluda en sus brazos "QUERIDO HERMANO LISTO PARA VOLVER A CASA, EN COMPAÑÍA DE TU PELUDO ACOMPAÑANTE" el perro asintió. *-*-*

Sans miro a la pila de inconscientes "he… parece que tenemos un mirón, paps llévate a pyrus esto solo tomara un segundo", dijo sans, paps asintió y pyrus lo siguió dentro de la máquina, se podía ver un extraño portal dentro y rottenberry miro fijo al otro esqueleto.

"escucha idiota y escúchame bien tienes exactamente 3 minutos para abandonar este lugar y llevarte a tus hooligans contigo antes de que todo este lugar explote… capishe"

"QUIEN…QUIEN ERES?" grito desesperado rottenberry, sans volteo a verlo de reojo, le dedico una mirada sin interés y una sonrisa simple y sin ganas…

"yo?..hehe… digamos que soy… **TUS PECADOS QUE TREAS A RASTRAS EN TU ESPALDA**

 **(YOUR SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK)"**

Sans empieza a cruzar el portal rompiendo este en miles de pedazos…

"la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan misericordioso (I WONT BE SO MERCIFULL)"

"ME ESTAS AMENASANDO?" dijo rottenberry, sans termina de cruzar y solo se escucha el decir…

"no… eso es una **PROMESA** "

El laboratorio explota en mil pedazos….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar , oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la historia, personajes que invente, letras de cancioncitas o poesía que invente y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **FAMILIA CLASICA VOL 1. Chapter 10. Happy birthday**

UNIVERSE (undertale)

Pyrus caminaba feliz por las calles de snowdin… un año… un año no podia creerlo… ya habia sido un año desde que habia salido de ese infernal lugar… estaba tan feliz que ese dia decidio dedicarse a pasear… fue a las ruinas y se sento en el pedasito de flores donde se hizo una corona de flores doradas y se la puso y se regreso a snowdin… luego fue a la biblioteca y saco vario libros nuevos…

Sonreía feliz decidio rir a grillbys a ver si estaba su hermano… extrañamente hoy siendo su dia libre sans había tenido que ir a la capital en la mañana y pap había tenido que ir con el junto con undyne… deben ser cosas del reino… pero sans le dijo que para la tarde estarían de regreso y que se reunieran en grillbys…

Pyrus llego a grillbys y miro a junno a punto de entrar "junno" "hey pyrus, listo para almorzar?" pyrus asintió… entraron y miro el lugar decorado y con una pancarta "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PYRUS" todos le dijeron en voz normal, ya que aun el no era fan de gritos… el sonrio y en el bar estaban sus hermanos…

"ESTIMADO PYRUS SABEMOS QUE ESTE REALMENTE NO ES TU DIA DE NACIMIENTO PERO ES UN DIA REALMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTROS TAMBIEN" dijo paps, "si bro, es el día que saliste de ese infierno, pero también es el día que recibimos el más grande regalo de todos… un nuevo bro" dijo sans con un sombrerito de fiesta y un silbato en la boca…

Paps le coloco una corona de papel que decía birthday boy… sacaron un enorme pastel de la cocina, adornado de fresas y roles de chocolate… además de canolis de miel de maple… esos eran sus favoritos… comieron bebieron y pusieron una gran pancarta para ver fotos y videos caseros de este pasado año…

FOTOS:

la primera noche que paso con ellos usando esos mamelucos de animales…

la primera vez que ayudo a paps a hacer spagueti.

Su primera vez asiendo esculturas de nieve… el paps de nieve, el bulto de sans y dos bolas de nieve una sobre otra con pyrus escrito con cátsup…

La fiesta con toriel en las ruinas…

La foto de un extraño proyectil rosado volando por el cielo del underground…hehehehe

El video de su primera clase de patinaje

El video de los tres tratando de tejer algo con agujas paps termino haciendo un revoltijo, sans termino convirtiéndose en un ovillo y pyrus hiso un beany…

Fotos de su primer dia de trabajo

Fotos del dia que fueron a cenar a casa de junno..

Una foto de junno bebiendo una botella de cidra, sans de cátsup, pyrus de maple y paps de una lata de leche condensada (lechera)…

De la fiesta de cumple años de frisk donde estaban arrojándose pastel

De la fiesta de compromiso de alphys y undyne donde los skelebros estaban cantando karaoke (spooky scary skeletons)

Un video de pyrus leyendo en la biblioteca para la hora de lectura del rincón infantil…

Fotos de el junno y alphys haciendo figurines.

Y finalmente fotos del calcetín en la sala con nuevas notas en el…

O0o0oo

SANS RECOGE EL CALCETIN

Ok

SANS NO LO VUELVAS A PONER LLEVALO A TU CUARTO

Ok

PERO NO LO TRAIGAS DE NUEVO

Ok

NO LE DIGAS A PYRUS QUE LO PONGA PORTI

Ok

PYRUS NO COLOQUES ESE CANCETIN EN EL LA SALA, SUBELO AL CUARTO

EsTa BiEn

PERO NO EN MI CUARTO

EsTa BiEn

NO LO TRAIGAS DE NUEVO A LA SALA

EsTa BiEn

PYRUS SACALO DE LA COCINA

EsTa BiEn

SANS QUITALO DEL SILLON

Ok

PERO NO LO TIRES AL PISO

OK

COMO SUBISTE AL TECHO? BAJALO

OK

SANNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS PYRUSSSSSSSSSSS SABEN QUE OLVIDENLO

OK, EsTa BiEn

O0o0o0o0 TODOS ESTABAN MUERTOS DE LA RISA…..

Comieron pastel, bebieron cidra y demás, rieron, bromearon, bailaron y cantaron hasta que se marearon…

Pyrus nunca dejo de sonreír toda la noche…

Los tres volvieron a casa y decidieron dormir los tres en el cuarto de sans… como la primera noche que pasaron juntos… pyrus miro a sans y sonriéndole tímidamente… "bro nos podrias cantar un arrullo?" sans sonrio…

Bing Crosby- Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (Thats An Irish Lullaby)

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

That's an Irish lullaby

Pyrus cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la hermosa melodía y los pequeños nyehehes que su ya dormido hermano paps hacia…

Over in Killarney, many years ago

My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low

Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way

And I'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day

Sans acariciaba los cráneos de ambos de sus hermanos… miro por la ventana y vio lo que parecía ser inicios de una vestisca… hacia un año fue despues de una ventisca que pyrus llego…

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too ra loo ra loo ral

Too ra loo ra li

Too ra loo ra loo ral

That's an Irish lullaby

y algo le decía… que algo estaba por pasar… sin saberlo sans….

Los vientos del cambio si estaban por llegar…

0o0o0o

BEEP BEEP BEEP…FLUCTION WAVE DETECTED FLUCTION WAVEE DETECTED….

CODE UNKNOW CODE UNKNOW… ERROR ERROR…

HOME CODE: UNDERTALE

CODE SWAPFELL?

DENIED DENIED

CODE SWAPTALE?

DENIED DENIED

CODE DESIGHN… TALE? DENIED… UNDER? MATCH MATCH

CODE ENTRY: ACCES DENIED

FLUCTION WAVE ENDED…


End file.
